Carousel (Komedi Putar)
by kim kyuna
Summary: Part E 'The Crown Prince, The Heirs'. Ada saat dimana kau harus menjadi komedi putar, mengelilingi semua sisi hidupmu meskipun terasa semu, agar nantinya kau akan tahu mana cinta yang nyata dan mana kuda yang akan membawa pangeranmu./KyuMin/BL/DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Sebuah Twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Carousel (Komedi Putar)"**

**Part A**

'**Shenbang and Shendee'**

**.**

**.**

**BL/will be contained some of mature acts/ DLDR.**

_Wish you have a blasting birthday my darlin isungyi. Love ya, as always._

_._

_._

_Give me Love like her_

_Give me love like never before,  
Cause lately I've been craving more,  
And it's been a while but I still feel the same,  
Maybe I should let you go_

_-Ed Sheeran, Give me Love-_

.

.

.

_Krieett_

"_Dia sudah bangun?"_

"_Sudah, tapi dia tidak mau bicara sama sekali"_

"_Apa dia melempar barang dan membuat onar?"_

"_Tidak tentu saja, hanya saja kalau bisa aku ingin menghindarinya sebisa mungkin"_

"_Jangan seperti itu, nanti dia dengar"_

"_Kau tahu aku tidak suka tipikal seperti dia"_

"_Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kau buatkan teh hangat untuknya? Dia pasti haus karna tidur lebih dari dua puluh empat jam"_

"_Tentu, kau temui saja dia"_

Satu anggukan dilakukan untuk persetujuan, tanda percakapan hampir tanpa suara itu selesai. selebihnya Sungmin memilih untuk berjalan ke sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar. Cukuplah untuk ada satu ranjang dan sebuah nakas. Lampu gantung sudah dimatikan olehnya sebelum dia pergi berkebun pagi ini, mengingat mungkin seseorang yang kini tinggal di kamarnya mungkin akan melewatkan untuk mematikan lampu. Kamar ini dulunya milik sang kakek yang kini sudah tidak ada, lemari kecil tempat menyimpan baju sudah dipindahkan ke kamarnya.

Ah ya, kembali mengenai lelaki yang kini sedang duduk di tepian ranjang. Mereka berdua kini sedang saling menatap dan Sungmin menebak pria ini mendengar apa yang baru saja dikeluhkan Heechul tentangnya. Ada sedikit rasa humor mengenai sang kakak yang terkadang terlalu drama. Namun, memang ini pertama kalinya selama dia hidup berdua dengan Sang Kakak, pertama kalinya dia mempersilahkan seseorang masuk ke dalam rumah mereka bahkan tidur di ranjang kakeknya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sungmin dengan senyum sumringahnya. Bukankah cukup baik untuk menyambut seorang 'tamu'? katakanlah begitu.

Orang itu hanya menatap Sungmin dengan lekat sebelum dia menarik nafas agak panjang. "Sudah, terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"Bukan masalah, apa kau tidak hilang ingatan?"

Sungmin bertanya dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kening orang itu yang kini di perban. Benturannya pasti sangat keras. "Kurasa tidak.."

"Ah, kalau begitu kau pasti mengingat siapa namamu bukan? Aku Sungmin. kau?"

"Kyuhyun."

_Dia dingin sekali. _

"Baiklah, dimana rumahmu? Kalau kau masih sakit aku bisa mengantarmu pulang" lanjut Sungmin masih dengan nada yang hangat sekalipun orang bernama Kyuhyun itu menyambutnya dengan nada yang dingin.

"Rumahku jauh dan aku tidak ingin kembali.." jawab Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin ragu-ragu berkedip dan menjawab,

"Lalu kau ingin kemana?"

"Apa aku bisa tinggal di sini? Selama mungkin"

Setiap orang tentu akan kaget dengan pertanyaan itu bukan? Orang yang tidak kau kenal sama sekali tiba-tiba saja datang dan meminta untuk tinggal bersamamu. Bukankah itu aneh?

"Aku bisa membayar semua biaya hidupku di sini, aku membawa.."

"Bukan soal itu, kami berkebun. Kami makan dari hasil kebun dan ternak, jika kau ingin ikut tinggal tidak masalah untukku, hanya saja aku perlu memastikan kau bukan orang jahat"

Kyuhyun tertawa tipis, sedikit terkesan seperti kecewa dan merasa tengah diremehkan oleh orang lain. "Kalau begitu bagaimana caranya untuk membuktikan?"

"Aku tidak tahu. ini kali pertamaku menolong orang yang kecelakaan apalagi yang kemudian meminta untuk tinggal"

Jawaban Sungmin memang tulus, memang dia baru pertama kali menolong orang yang kecelakaan mobil dan jatuh ke jurang, Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar sebelum tersenyum lagi.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku asal jangan memintaku pulang"

"Kau seperti bukan orang Shen" tebak Sungmin dan lelaki tirus itu mengangguk.

"Memang bukan"

"Lalu? Kau bisa berbahasa Shen?"

"Tentu, aku mempelajari banyak bahasa"

"Kurasa kau penerjemah atau bekerja di koran harian. Entahlah, oh ya.. karna kau masih sakit jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Aku sudah membuatkan kau sup jamur." Katanya lagi sambil beranjak keluar kamar, sudah hampir jam makan malam.

"Sup jamur dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak"

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu "Benar"

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan kau begitu saja mengizinkan dia tinggal di sini tanpa memberitahuku" tuding Heechul dengan sebal saat Sungmin mengatakan semua hal kepadanya.

"Bukan begitu Heechul, keadaannya pun sedang tidak baik. Kepalanya pasti sangat sakit, dia jatuh ke jurang dan terlempar jauh hampir di dekat Sungai"

"Kupikir dia jatuh dari surga"

"Hei, sudahlah.." Sungmin menepuk tepuk tangan Heechul, agar kakaknya tidak begitu menyalahkan keputusannya untuk menerima Kyuhyun di rumah mereka.

"Sungmin, kau pikir kita orang kaya? Uangmu sendiri hampir habis bukan? Kita ini budak Sungmin. bagaimana bisa kita merawatnya" Sungut Heechul lagi, belum mau kalah.

"Kurasa dia hanya butuh tempat tinggal saja"

"Tanpa makan? Dia malaikat?" sindir Heechul lagi, Sungmin menarik nafas panjang.

"Heechul, nanti dia mendengar. Dia bukan orang Shen, entahlah mungkin dari bangsa lain. Mungkin saja dia bisa membantu kita"

"Membantu apa?"

"Emm, aku pikir dia bisa membantu pekerjaan kita tanpa dibayar" ujar Sungmin dengan wajah yang dibuat berbinar agar kakaknya percaya.

"Ah! Itu baru adikku. Kau harus mengajarkannya cara berkebun anggur, nanti dia yang menggantikan aku bekerja"

"Lalu kapan kita kaya jika kau malas?" tanya Sungmin kecut

"Jangan terlalu retro Sungmin, aku harus berkencan beberapa hari sekali."

"Berkencan dalam kamusmu mungkin bercinta sampai pagi, aku tahu itu" kali ini Sungmin yang menyindir kakaknya.

"Sudahlah, beri dia makan yang banyak dan dia harus bisa bekerja"

.

.

.

Kebun Anggur terhampar luas sepanjang lebih dari dua belas hektar, sebuah kawasan berikat yang dimiliki oleh Bangsa Shen di Arch Monarchy, kawasan berikat ini dihuni oleh para kasta setengah budak yang disebut dengan Shenbang. Orang yang mempunyai kasta setengah budak tidak berhak memiliki nama keluarga. Sungmin dan Heechul adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak Bangsa Shen yang berkasta setengah budak. Dua orang Shenbang ini menghabiskan masa hidupnya sebagai petani anggur sepanjang musim panas juga semi. Biasanya mereka mengisi waktu luang dengan mengurus ternak dan bertani sayuran. Kebun anggur yang dikelola oleh Heechul dan Sungmin dimiliki oleh seorang bangsawan atau disebut dengan Shendee, setiap Shendee biasanya membeli beberapa ratus meter tanah dan menyertakan beberapa Shenbang yang nantinya bekerja untuk mereka.

Sungmin dan Heechul adalah kakak beradik beda ayah. Sungmin aslinya bermarga Lee dan Heechul bermarga Kim. Sungmin dan Heechul bukanlah penduduk asli di Kerajaan Arch, bukan juga bangsa asli Shen, mereka berdua adalah anak dari seorang pelacur dari Kerajaan Reud yang banyak melayani prajurit selama jaman perang, Heechul lahir lebih dulu dan tinggal di dengan seorang kakek penduduk pribumi Bangsa Shen yang bertitel Shenbang. Ibunya melahirkan di sana dan setelah itu kembali ke medan perang, kembali bertugas melayani beberapa prajurit sampai akhirnya dia kembali hamil dan melahirkan di tempat yang sama.

Sungmin tidak lama merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu, begitu juga dengan Heechul, setelah Kerajaan Reud kalah di medan perang, sang ibu memang tinggal bersama mereka tapi hanya beberapa bulan sebelum bunuh diri karena orang yang dicintai ibunya tewas di medan perang.

Kini sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun perang itu berakhir, menyisakan dua anak manusia yang tetap berkasta Shenbang, bekerja dari pagi hingga malam demi beberapa keping Derk –mata uang— memeras keringat hanya demi kehidupan mereka yang lebih baik.

Mereka bekerja di satu keluarga Shendee yang bermarga Tan dan Heechul diam-diam berkencan dengan Tuan Muda Tan, salah satu anak dari keluarga Tan yang sejak kecil bermain bersama Heechul.

Lalu Sungmin, pemuda itu sejak lahir memang berbeda. Dia amat bersinar, temannya banyak. Ramah dan baik ke semua orang. Beruntunglah karena dia bekerja untuk Shendee Tan yang begitu baik kepada mereka, setidaknya mereka bisa mendapatkan 10 Derk setiap harinya berbeda dengan petani lain hanya mendapatkan 5-7 Derk paling banyak.

Dan mengenai lelaki yang bernama Kyuhyun, Sungmin menemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu saat dia sedang mencari ikan di Sungai. Awalnya Sungmin tidak mengindahkan beberapa kepingan mobil mewah yang rusak karena mencari ikan adalah kesukaannya. Ikan lebih baik dari terus memakan daging babi,ayam atau kambing. Bukan Sungmin tidak menyukai mereka. hanya saja begitu menyiksa untuk lagi-lagi menyembelih binatang ternaknya sendiri. Jadi Sungmin lebih memilih ikan. Sungai Ho yang ada di dekat perbatasan kawasan berikat untuk industri wine memang mempunyai banyak ikan di dalamnya, hanya saja Sungmin harus berjalan beberapa kilo meter sendirian. Heechul menggantikannya menjaga ladang dan mungkin sedikit berkencan dengan Tuan Muda Tan, mereka bergantian menangkap ikan dan tentu saja dia pun akan ditemani oleh Tuan Muda-nya.

Sungmin kembali berjalan melewati hutan hari itu setelah menangkap beberapa ikan, dia terkejut dengan temuannya, seseorang yang tergeletak lemah penuh luka. Sungmin memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang.

Umurnya sekitar dua puluh empat tahun atau dua puluh dua, entahlah. Sungmin hanya menebak setelah beberapa kali melihat wajahnya dan Kyuhyun memang bukan orang Shen, wajahnya begitu berbeda dengan Sungmin, sepertinya mereka juga berbeda ras bukan dari Kerajaan Arch. Wajah itu begitu dingin, tenang namun misterius. Kulitnya begitu putih seperti porselen. Rambutnya seperti bergelombang dan berwarna coklat kemerahan, pakaian yang terakhir dipakainya juga begitu mewah, terbuat dari sutra. Sungmin masih menyimpannya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang memiliki kulit putih yang sedikit kuning, tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi, rambutnya lurus hitam namun karena sering di ladang, kulitnya menjadi sedikit kecoklatan meskipun telah memakai baju panjang, rambutnya kecoklatan terkena terik matahari. Heechul mempunyai perawakan sedikit berbeda dari Sungmin, mungkin karena mereka beda ayah. Heechul lebih tinggi dari Sungmin, tubuhnya lebih kurus dibanding Sungmin, rambutnya hitam dan agak kemerahan. Kulitnya putih, namun tidak seputih Kyuhyun dan satu hal, Heechul teramat cantik untuk seukuran lelaki, wajahnya begitu _rungi_ hingga beberapa orang menyangka dia adalah seorang wanita.

.

.

.

"Kau semakin baik sekarang, sepertinya kau bakat berkebun. Apa dulunya kau seorang petani juga?" tanya Sungmin di sela-sela waktu istirahat berkebun. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah tempat berteduh yang di buat dari kayu, mirip seperti balai tempat beristirahat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis "Kau yang mengajarkan aku Sungmin"

Sungmin mengangguk dan sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya "Sudah hampir dua bulan kau di sini, apa kau tidak khawatir keluargamu akan mencarimu? "

Kyuhyun diam sebentar dan Sungmin bergerak cepat "Maaf, bukan maksudku.. kau tahu, di sini kau harus bekerja terus menerus, kau pasti lelah. Kulihat kau bukan orang yang biasanya bekerja berat dan aku juga hanya sekedar ingin tahu tentangmu lebih banyak." Ada satu tarikan nafas dari Sungmin yang sedikit berat dan panjang "Selama hampir dua bulan aku hanya tahu namamu Kyuhyun, umurmu dua puluh empat tahun, dua tahun lebih muda dari aku dan kau bukan Bangsa Shen, tapi kau bisa bahasa Shen. Hanya itu"

Kyuhyun mendadak tersenyum "Aku yakin mereka mencariku dan aku akan pulang ke rumah pada akhirnya, jangan khawatir. Hanya menunggu saatnya tiba saja." Jawab Kyuhyun lancar sembari menyeruput tehnya.

Berbeda dengan Sungmin, dia hanya diam. Seperti sedang termenung. "Kau memikirkan apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, sejauh-jauhnya aku pergi sewaktu Shendee Tan mengajakku pergi ke kawasan berikat lain, itu adalah sebuah industri alumunium. Untuk peralatan makan dan dapur. Di sana sangat panas karena banyak mesin-mesin aneh yang terus bekerja tanpa henti. Bahkan mereka juga bekerja di malam hari. Shendee Tan pergi untuk membeli beberapa alat alumunium untuk keperluan rumahnya. Aku sendiri hanya satu kali keluar dari kawasan ini dan berkunjung ke rumah Keluarga Shendee Tan"

"Tapi kau masih bisa melihat parade seperti kemarin bukan? Setidaknya kau tidak terkunci kawasan ini"

"Hmm, tapi kurasa dunia begitu luas. Tidak hanya sebatas kebun anggur, Sungai Ho, kawasan berikat lain, dan pasar malam. Shendee banyak menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk berkunjung ke kerajaan lain dan menjalin banyak kerja sama perdagangan di sana."

"Tapi kupastikan hanya Wine Shen yang paling enak"

"Kau pernah mencobanya?"

"Tentu, aku menyukainya. "

"Aku semakin penasaran denganmu"

Kyuhyun mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan gemas "Jika sudah tiba saatnya, kau akan aku ajak ke rumahku. Kau mau?"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sungmin berbinar. Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa rumahmu besar Kyuhyun?"

Satu anggukan lagi "Tapi, rumah besar dan uang banyak tidak menjamin kau bahagia Sungmin. percayalah"

"Tapi setidaknya dengan banyak uang aku tidak akan bersedih Kyuhyun"

Sungmin mengangkat jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya begitu melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sebal. Kyuhyun tertawa lalu meneruskan makannya.

_Aku tahu Ayah dan Ibu akan mencariku dan kurasa setidaknya setelah aku kembali ada banyak hal yang sudah berubah tanpa harus kulalui satu per satu, iya bukan? _

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Menyesal telah pulang ke rumah karena yang dia bisa dengar hanyalah suara desahan Heechul yang tengah bercinta dengan Tuan Muda Tan. Hari ini mendadak hujan, tidak begitu deras namun cukup akan membuatnya demam jika dia terus berada di ladang, untuk itulah dia pulang ke rumah. Kyuhyun mendapat tugas untuk ke pasar hari ini, membeli beberapa persediaan. Hari ini memang jadwal Heechul untuk berkencan dengan Tuan Muda Tan dan sepertinya mereka baru saja bertengkar karena hal sepele yang memang sering terjadi. Sebenarnya, Sungmin merasa Heechul lebih beruntung darinya, untuk beberapa saat Sungmin berfikir Heechul mempunyai banyak kelebihan yang lebih membuat orang terpesona, bahkan keluarga Shendee Tan begitu menyukai Heechul, terlebih Tuan Muda Tan yang begitu mencintai kakaknya. Heechul mungkin sebentar lagi akan naik kasta, berubah, dan meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian, entahlah. Sungmin akan merasa sedih mendadak setelah berfikir banyak tentang kehidupan mereka, dia tidak ingin seperti Kakek Dong yang meninggal setelah sepanjang hidupnya hanya berkebun tanpa menikah. Sungmin tidak ingin seperti itu meskipun sangat terasa goresan takdirnya memang begitu.

"Sungmin, kau sedang apa?"

Sungmin tidak tahu kalau Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana dan sudah pulang dari pasar."Heechul keterlaluan, bercinta di rumah seenaknya"

"Dan kau tetap di sini?"

"Lalu aku harus kemana? Hujan sejak tadi, kau tidak kehujanan?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan ekspresi lesu.

"Tidak, aku berteduh dan berlari kecil saat reda. Kau ingin mandi di sungai?"

"Terdengar menyenangkan"

.

.

.

Sungmin begitu mengagumi Kyuhyun. Itulah satu fakta yang amat Sungmin elakkan dari otaknya selama ini. Kyuhyun memang seperti intan di antara banyaknya batu kerikil. Berwarna biru safir, mencolok mata dan begitu menggiurkan. Beberapa anak gadis dari keluarga Shendee lain sering dengan sengaja bermain ke kebun Shendee Tan hanya untuk melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berkebun. Bahkan beberapa teman Sungmin pun ada yang terang-terangan mengatakan kalau dia menyukai Kyuhyun, hanya saja Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus disertai dengan ajakan pertemanan. Kyuhyun cukup populer dengan cepat di kalangan Shenbang maupun Shendee lain sedangkan Sungmin hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang, hidupnya sangat berat bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendapatkan cinta.

Sungmin mengenal kata 'cinta' saat melihat Heechul dan Tuan Muda Tan bertengkar hebat. Malam itu hujan deras dan Tuan Muda Tan terus menunggu di depan rumah mereka hanya untuk mendapatkan maaf dari Heechul dan kalian tahu apa yang membuat Heechul marah? Tuan Muda Tan pergi bersama seorang wanita tepat dimana Heechul mendapat tugas pergi ke pasar dan memergoki mereka sedang menghadiri sebuah festival untuk kalangan Shendee. Hanya Heechul yang berani mendekat dan menampar Tuan Muda Han di tengah acara festival sekalipun Heechul tahu, ada kemungkinan hukum cambuk yang akan dia terima. Dia tidak peduli. Semalaman Tuan Muda Han menunggu Heechul dan saat Tuan Muda Han pingsan, dengan repot Heechul menolongnya bahkan mengeluarkan air mata. Sungmin tertegun. Rasa iri kemudian bertambah lagi saat dia menyadari tidak banyak Shenbang seperti kakaknya.

"Kau banyak termenung hari ini Sungmin, apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat mereka sedang berendam. Sungai Ho akan terasa hangat setelah hujan. Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya sejenak ke dalam air. Rambutnya basah.

"Aku hanya merasa jahat"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku terus merasa iri pada orang lain"

"Apa yang membuatmu iri?"

"Heechul, dia sungguh sangat mempunyai orang yang mencintainya. Aku hanya terus berfikir apakah aku akan selamanya menjadi petani yang tidak bisa menikah karena aku seorang Shenbang?"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebal "Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar, menatap ke arah riak air lain yang ada di sekitarnya "Tentu pernah"

"Berapa kali?"

"Satu kali"

"Hanya satu kali? Kau sangat tampan, kukira kau banyak bercinta dengan gadis" goda Sungmin dnegan sengaja dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, rumah besar tidak menjaminmu bahagia"

"Kutebak kau tidak mendapatkannya, benar?"

"Sudah hampir malam Sungmin, kurasa kita harus naik" kata Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sungmin menyadari itu bukan satu hal yang mungkin akan Kyuhyun ceritakan pada orang lain, dia hanya menggeleng cepat.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang" jawab Sungmin lesu namun detik itu juga wajahnya berbinar "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita ke pasar malam?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyangka kalau Sungmin akan menjadi salah satu dari pemuda aneh yang dia pernah temui dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana tidak? Sungmin menyukai permen kapas. Bunga lili dan yang paling aneh, lelaki itu sangat heboh sewaktu melihat kerosel. Pasar malam yang mereka kunjungi malam ini memang agak jauh dari kawasan berikat dan pasar malam ini begitu ramai, semua kalangan bisa datang ke sini. Pasar malam ini dibuka untuk kalangan Shenbang hanya pada rabu dan jum'at malam. selebihnya hanya Shendee yang boleh datang. Sungmin begitu menikmati wahana kesayangannya, menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk lagi dan lagi menaiki wahana itu.

"Kenapa kau menyukai komedi putar? Kau sudah besar dan itu sangat menggelikan Sungmin" protes Kyuhyun sewaktu akhirnya Sungmin selesai mencoba semua wahana. Sebenarnya, wahana yang ada tidak begitu bagus, untuk kalangan Shenbang wahana itu di rubah menjadi wahana biasa berbeda dengan wahana yang ada setiap hari selain hari rabu dan jum'at semuanya serba bagus dan Sungmin hanya bisa menikmati wahana seadanya.

"Karena tentu saja aku tidak pernah akan bisa naik kuda yang benar-benar kuda Kyuhyun. aku tidak punya masa kecil yang bahagia" jawab Sungmin dengan kerlingan lembutnya.

Kyuhyun diam sebentar sebelum berkata lagi "Kau mau naik lagi? aku akan mentraktirmu"

"Benar? waah, terima kasih Kyuhyun"

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Tertawa lebar dan mencubit pipi Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Kyuhyun yang tadinya sebal sedetik kemudian tertawa. Tawa lebar yang pertama kali dia rasa tidak diiringi perasaan bersalah.

_Kau mirip dengannya Sungmin. Seo Jo. Sejauh apapun aku berlari dari hidupnya kurasa akan ada banyak hal yang membuatku harus kembali mengenang semuanya. Kau mirip dengannya, tapi kalian sungguh berbeda. _

.

.

Sungmin tidak pernah sama sekali mendapatkan mimpi atau pertanda bahwa hari ini adalah hari yang paling rumit sepanjang hidupnya karena pada pagi hari semua memang normal seperti biasanya. Heechul yang tidak bisa berjalan normal karena bercinta hampir semalaman, Kyuhyun yang dengan tenang menghabiskan sarapan paginya dan sungmin yang sibuk di dapur membuat bekal untuknya selama di ladang. Semua dimulai ketika mereka sedang bekerja dan ada beberapa mobil mewah masuk ke kawasan berikat mereka, berhenti di depan perkebunan milik Shendee Tan. Lama mereka berbicara di dalam sebelum setelahnya beberapa dari mereka yang ditemani oleh Tuan Besar Tan turun ke kebun dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Sungmin, kemana Heechul?" tanya Tuan Besar Tan. Sungmin menunduk sebentar sebelum menjawab.

"Heechul sedang istirahat dan aku menggantikannya, ada apa Tuan?"

"Tidak ada, lalu dimana Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin berfikir sebentar "Kyuhyun? sebentar Tuan aku akan memanggilnya"

Sungmin berlari ke tempat biasa Kyuhyun mengambil pupuk yang nanti akan disebar ke semua tanaman. Nihil. Sungmin tidak menemukannya dan sewaktu Sungmin akan kembali tiba-tiba saja dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dengan beberapa orang berpakaian jas lengkap berwarna hitam. Orang itu menunduk dalam ke arah Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun tampak bicara dengan mereka.

"Ternyata Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran dari Keluarga Kerajaan Edd"

Sungmin menoleh dan melihat Heechul sudah ada di sebelahnya dengan Tuan Muda Tan. "Ayah memberitahuku kemarin, ada beberapa orang datang ke rumah dan bertanya tentang Kyuhyun, dari beberapa hal yang kau ceritakan sepertinya mereka yakin kalau Kyuhyun adalah pangeran yang menghilang dua bulan lalu Sungmin" jelas Tuan Muda Tan. Sungmin hanya diam tidak bisa bicara. Hanya saja saat Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya, dia tetap memandang lesu.

_Bahkan, ternyata Kyuhyun adalah seorang pangeran. Mengapa dulu tidak kuiyakan saja saat Heechul berkata dia jatuh dari surga? _

_Mengapa sepertinya hanya aku yang mempunyai hidup seperti ini, sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan pergi meninggalkan aku. _

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar dan berjalan ke arah Sungmin, meletakkan kedua tangannya di pundak Sungmin "Sudah kubilang padamu, hari ini akan tiba dan sesuai janji, kau mau ikut bersamaku? Tuan Tan sudah menyetujuinya"

Sungmin menatap tidak percaya.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

Tadinya ini akan dibuat oneshoot tapi takut kepanjangan dan malah ga ngerti, saya gak akan menghadiri konflik yang rumit kok. Hahaha

Dan semoga saja bisa menyusul cepat part terakhirnya.

Ini satu lagi hadiah ulang tahun buat Billy dan specialnya buat Mput yang udah bikinin aku 2 oneshoot kkk~

Semoga kamu suka ya sayang.

Oiah sebelumnya tadi malam sudah di post di blog karna ffn eror dan Alhamdulillah siang ini udah bisa lagi post di ffn^^.

Happy reading.

With love,

Kim Kyuna.

.

.

.

**2nd part teaser**

"_Kyuhyun, mengapa kita harus menikah?"_

"_Kau sangat kurus sekarang, kau juga menghitam, apa kau terus terusan bekerja di ladang?"_

"_Mengapa senyummu sangat sulit kulihat sekarang?"_

"_Setidaknya di sana ada komedi putar"_

"_Kau mau kan untuk menerimaku sebagai istri kedua Kyuhyun?"_

_._

_._

See ya^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Sebuah Twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Carousel (Komedi Putar)"**

**Part B**

'**The Lilies, Edd Kingdom'**

**.**

**.**

**BL/will be contained some of mature acts/ DLDR.**

_This is is a present for you honey isungyi, my dear mput, my beloved unni ridha._

_._

_._

_._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,  
And you light me up, when you ring my bell.  
You're a mystery, you're from outer space,  
You're every minute of my everyday_.

_-Everything, Michael Buble-_

_._

_._

_._

_Italic for lily accsent_

_._

_._

Kerajaan Edd sungguh berbeda dengan Kerajaan Arch karena secara geografis Edd mempunyai datarah tinggi, juga dataran rendah. Iklimnya cenderung lembab karena Edd mempunyai empat musim termasuk salju, berbeda dengan Arch yang hanya dilewati tiga musim, panas, semi, dan dingin. Gunung Heim adalah gurung tertinggi di Edd dan sepertinya tertutup salju abadi pada puncaknya, namun Edd sungguh mempunyai pantai yang banyak dan unik. Terumbu karangnya bagus, pantai yang hangat di musim panas dan tentu tidak banyak dikunjungi saat musim dingin. Angin musim gugur adalah yang terbaik dari Edd, sejuk dan ringan.

Edd adalah sebuah monarki yang lebih luas dari Arch, tidak dapat dibandingkan secara penghasilan pajak mereka tiap tahun karena mata pencarian rakyatnya sungguh berbeda. Ah, berawal dari rakyatnya, Lily adalah bangsa yang menetap di Edd. Edd tidak mempunyai tingkat status nilai masyarakat. Semua orang dianggap mempunyai derajat yang sama. Perbedaan status sosial mungkin terletak di setiap profesi semua masyarakat dimana Keluarga Kerajaan adalah yang tertinggi. Kedua adalah dokter, ketiga adalah guru dan sastrawan, ke empat adalah para pemegang nobel, kelima yaitu parlemen pemerintahan termasuk perdana menteri sisanya dianggap sama, baik pedagang, buruh, atau petani maupun pelayan. Semua orang di Edd mempunyai nama keluarga dan 'Cho' adalah nama keluarga bagi anggota keluarga kerajaan.

Sebagian warga Edd bekerja di industri batu bara karena batu bara adalah kekayaan bumi yang dimiliki Edd, selain itu Edd juga maju dalam hal transportasi. Sungguh monarki yang sejahtera. Edd adalah sebuah kerajaan besar, bukan seperti Arch yang lebih banyak dijajah dulunya oleh Kerajaan Reud. Sewaktu jaman perang dulu, Edd banyak memberikan bantuan kepada Arch hingga sampai sekarang mereka banyak melakukan perjanjian bilateral. Kesejahteraan Bangsa Shen di Arch tidak terlepas dari campur tangan Edd dalam menaikan angka pertumbuhan ekonomi mereka, terlepas dari prinsip dan bagaimana pemerintahan Arch mengatur masyarakatnya.

Perpisahan Sungmin dengan Heechul tidak begitu terasa hambar karena keduanya jarang terlibat dalam drama kakak-adik yang membutuhkan banyak air mata, namun hari itu keduanya memang menangis, menangis karena Sungmin percaya ketika dia pergi Heechul akan tetap bahagia dengan Tuan Muda Han sebagai pendamping hidupnya kelak dan Heechul, dia juga yakin Kyuhyun membawa adiknya pergi untuk kehidupan yang lebih baik, bukan untuk menjadikan Sungmin budak di istananya. Tan Hangeng, kekasih Heechul banyak bercerita tentang Edd dan kalimat 'mereka tidak membedakan satu sama lain, semua orang mempunyai status sosial yang sama' adalah kalimat yang sungguh Heechul amat syukuri.

Dan disinilah Sungmin berdiri, memperhatikan pegawai istana yang jumlahnya sangat banyak lalu lalang setiap saat, menunggu Kyuhyun pulang dari banyak ativitas bersama parlemen dan semua hal berbau kerajaan. Kyuhyun bilang, pegawai kerajaan mempunyai hak sama dengan semua buruh di industri batu bara mereka, jadi mereka pun digaji dan diberi rumah tinggal, hanya saja menjadi pegawai istana tentu harus melalui banyak seleksi juga pelatihan internal. Sungmin tidak tahu banyak, hanya itu yang Kyuhyun ceritakan.

Mengenai tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang, Sungmin berada di Istana Jung bersama Kyuhyun, Istana Jung khusus untuk tempat tinggal Pangeran Mahkota. Kyuhyun adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara, kakaknya seorang laki-laki, dengan kata lain Kyuhyun bukanlah pangeran mahkota. Kakaknya yang akan menempati posisi raja setelah sang ayah meninggal.

Istana Jung sangat besar dan terpisah dari istana utama, Istana Utama Han berada tidak jauh dari Istana Jung, lebih besar dan lebih dekat ke parlemen.

Satu hal yang masih membuat Sungmin merasa kesepian yang luar biasa adalah saat Kyuhyun pergi dan dia sendirian karena hanya Kyuhyun yang bisa mengerti Bahasa Shen, hanya Kyuhyun dan keluarganya. Banyak pegawai yang sering berbisik-bisik tentangnya. Sungmin tidak mengerti apapun karena Kyuhyun hanya mengajarkan kata 'iya' dan 'terima kasih' selebihnya Sungmin hanya mengangguk, menggeleng, dan membungkuk meminta maaf.

.

.

.

_**-flashback-**_

Siapa yang tidak gembira hari itu, semua orang di lingkungan kerajaan juga masyarakat menyambut kepulangan Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun ke Istana Han. Kala itu memang pagi hari saat Kyuhyun tiba, sepanjang perjalanan dia tidak bicara banyak hanya memastikan Sungmin tidak kedinginan atau kepanasan karena perjalanan jauh.

"Tuan Muda Pangeran, kita sudah sampai."

"Aku mengerti"

Dilihatnya ke arah Sungmin, pemuda itu tidur begitu pulas setelah mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu berbincang mengenai Edd dan Bangsa Lili, Sungmin tidur dengan rasa iri yang luar biasa dengan masyarakat Lili. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa geli mendengarkan keluhan Sungmin. diusapnya dengan lembut pipi Sungmin yang agak kemerahan.

"Hei Min, kita sudah sampai" bisiknya pelan.

Sekejap Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang sama seperti saat mereka berada di Arch, di kebun Anggur milik Shendee Tan.

"Kau tampak berbeda di rumahmu sendiri" ucap Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun kini mengenakan pakaian formal berbeda dengannya, Sungmin hanya mengenakan celana kulit dan kaus terbaiknya yang tidak pernah dipakai berladang dengan sebuah jaket rajutan hadiah dari Heechul.

"Kau mau kan berjanji satu hal?" pinta Kyuhyun

"Hmm?"

"Kau harus tetap di sampingku apapun yang terjadi"

Sungmin tertawa agak keras "Kau seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan karena belum pernah naik komedi putar"

"Aku serius Min, aku membutuhkanmu" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dan Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun memang sedang serius

"Baiklah Tuan Muda Pangeran"

Sungmin merapikan anak rambut Kyuhyun lalu menatap orang yang ada di depannya dengan lekat-lekat. "Semua orang menunggumu pulang, apa yang kau takutkan Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum lebih lebar.

.

.

Mereka di bawa ke Istana Jung, dimana semua keluarga utama kerajaan sudah berkumpul di sana. Ruangannya begitu luas dan indah, banyak bunga-bunga yang ditanam maupun yang diletakkan di berbagai macam pot, ukiran relief dinding juga lukisan-lukisan. Sungmin berjalan di samping Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun yang memintanya. Mereka melewati serangkaian salam yang rumit sebelum akhirnya Ayah Kyuhyun menghampiri anaknya dan memeluk dengan erat.

"_Aku kembali Ayah, Ibu, Nenek" _ kata Kyuhyun dengan memeluk anggota keluarganya satu persatu.

"_Ya Tuhan Cho Kyuhyun, akhirnya kau pulang" _ Sang Ibu membalas dengan haru, mengelus wajah Kyuhyun yang sudah lama tidak dia lihat. Begitu juga dengan sang nenek. Dia menanyakan soal pemuda manis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan siapa teman yang kau bawa?"_

"_Ah, dia Sungmin. Dia orang yang menolongku sewaktu mobilku masuk ke dalam jurang dan selama ini aku tinggal bersamanya"_

Baiklah, Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Dia hanya menunduk canggung, entah mengapa tangannya sedikit gemetar. Ayah dan Ibu Kyuhyun sangat bersahaja dan mempesona, namun mereka tahu Sungmin hanyalah seorang Shenbang di Arch Monarchy. Mereka berkali-kali menoleh ke arah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun berbicara banyak, dengan tatapan ragu dan kurang bersahabat.

"Sungmin, ini Ibu dan Ayahku" kata Kyuhyun dengan riang, digenggamnya erat jemari Sungmin agar tidak begitu bergetar. Sungmin tersenyum lalu membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ini Ibu Suri, Nenekku.."

"Dan ini kakakku Cho YongHwa dan kakak iparku.. Seo Jo Hyun"

"Selamat datang Sungmin, semoga kau betah di sini dan terima kasih sudah menolong adikku"

Sungmin mengangguk dengan ramah "Kau dari Shen? Aku juga dari Shen. Aku putri dari Shendee Seo. Kau?" tanya wanita cantik yang berdiri di sebelah Yonghwa. Sungmin ragu-ragu menjawab.

"_Bukankah kau sudah tahu dia seorang Shenbang?"_ kata Kyuhyun dengan nada retoris. Seo Jo Hyun tersenyum malu

"_Maaf Kyuhyun, aku.."_

"Aku memang seorang shenbang" potong Sungmin dengan senyuman lebarnya.

.

.

.

_**Present time**_

"Kau tidak dingin Sungmin?"

Sungmin menoleh sedikit, Kyuhyun tengah melepas jasnya dan memberikan pada pegawai istana. Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana hari ini?" tanya Sungmin, membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk di sampingnya.

"Cukup melelahkan, kau sudah makan?"

"Aku menunggumu"

"Mengapa termenung sendirian? Apa yang kau pikirkan? Hmm?"

"Tidak ada, hanya tidak pernah habis pikir aku akan berada di sini. Aku bukan siapa-siapa, aku hanya seorang Shenbang." Ucap Sungmin pelan.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyebut kata'shenbang' di depanku lagi bukan? Bagiku kau adalah malaikat penolong, kau banyak merubah hidupku Sungmin." kata Kyuhyun seperti terlihat sebal.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? aku hanya memberikanmu kehidupan lain, yang aneh, memalukan dan kau tidak pantas berada di sana"

"Tapi aku bahagia"

Mereka diam sesaat sebelum Sungmin berkata lagi "Aku cukup merindukan Heechul. Apa dia baik-baik saja di sana?"

"Tentu Sungmin, Tuan Muda Tan sudah berjanji padaku akan melindunginya selama kau tidak ada begitu juga dengan Shendee Tan, mereka amat menyayangi kalian."

"Aku tahu Heechul adalah orang yang sangat kuat, mungkin aku yang begitu lemah hingga begitu cepat merindukannya"

"Hei, kau cukup kuat untuk menjadi dirimu Sungmin."

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk mengecup kening Sungmin "Apa yang membuatmu begitu berpikir banyak hari ini?"

"Kyuhyun, mereka sering berbicara banyak tentang aku tapi aku tidak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sungmin frustasi

Kyuhyun tergelak "Ya Tuhan, hanya karena itu?" katanya geli lalu menarik nafas panjang begitu wajah Sungmin berganti masam.

"Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, tidak ada banyak perbedaan di sini, kau hanya perlu menambahkan akhiran _–ssi_ untuk semua orang yang tidak kau kenal akrab dan ketika sedang bicara normal lalu.."

"Aku sudah mengerti soal itu, lalu bagaimana dengan percakapan ringan seperti apa kabar, siapa namamu, apa aku boleh meminta air putih?"

"Kau akan mendapat pengajaran khusus besok, kau tenang saja. Sekarang kita makan malam"

Dalam perbedaan umur seharusnya Kyuhyun bersikap seperti seorang adik, namun pada kasusnya bersama Sungmin, dia merasa harus lebih banyak bertanggung jawab pada pemuda manis ini, sikapnya yang terbiasa disayangi Heechul membuatnya terlihat seperti anak kecil dimana Kyuhyun jarang mendapatkannya sewaktu kecil karena sang kakak begitu menyedihkan, begitu sibuk dengan urusan masa depannya sebagai pangeran mahkota.

Kini Sungmin sudah bertengger di punggung Kyuhyun, melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyuhyun, bersandar di pundak Tuan Muda Pangeran.

"Kuberikan punggungku untuk Yang Mulia Sungmin" goda Kyuhyun lalu berlari membawa SUngmin masuk ke dalam istana. Sungmin dengan sebal mencubit pipi Kyuhyun sebelum keduanya tertawa lebar.

.

.

.

Ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal di hati Sungmin, seperti pagi ini saat mereka berdua sedang menuju Istana Han dan berpapasan dengan Pangeran Mahkota juga istrinya yang akan menuju ke sana. Kyuhyun begitu dingin diantara mereka, jemarinya digenggam erat oleh Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun berlalu dari mereka. wajahnya begitu rumit sekalipun dia tetap tersenyum saat menyapa dua orang tadi. Sungmin menebak hubungan keluarga ini tidak begitu baik, mungkin itu juga yang membuat Kyuhyun begitu ingin Sungmin berada di sisinya, untuk menolongnya.

Sarapan pagi dimulai dari sapa salam setiap anggota keluarga kepada Ibu Suri. Mereka sangat ramah kepada Sungmin sekalipun Sungmin masih merasakan kecanggungan yang luar biasa diantara mereka namun Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum kepadanya seakan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja.

"_Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah seharusnya menikah menyusul kakakmu, benarkan Yonghwa?" _ Tanya Ibu Suri. Yonghwa mengangguk dengan senyuman khasnya.

"_Benar Ibu Suri" _jawabnya begitu sopan.

"_SeoHyun-ah cucuku, apa kau mempunyai seorang teman baik? Atau Raja Cho sudah mempunyai calon pendamping untuk cucuku Kyuhyun?"_

"_Aku sudah mempersiapkan beberapa gadis dari kalangan nobel dan dokter Ibu Suri, mereka akan datang ke Istana Han besok. Kyuhyun akan menemuinya" _Sambung Ibu Kyuhyun dan tersenyum ke arah anak bungsunya.

Sungmin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi hingga wajah Kyuhyun begitu kaku, dia hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menunduk, merutuki dirinya yang sangat bodoh karena belum juga mengerti Bangsa Lili.

"_Aku sudah bilang kepada Ayah untuk tidak menjodohkanku pada siapapun karena.."_

"_Karena apa Kyuhyun-ah?" _ tanya Yonghwa

"_Karena aku akan menikah dengan orang pilihanku"_

"_Lalu siapa dia? kau sudah menemukannya?" _

"_Dia.. dia adalah..Dia adalah Sungmin"_

Sungmin menoleh dengan polos ke arah Kyuhyun, seakan bertanya apa baru saja Kyuhyun menyebut namanya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Sungmin.

"_Aku akan menikah dengan Sungmin kalau perlu beberapa hari lagi, sesuai permintaan kalian"_

"_Cho Kyuhyun!"_

Kyuhyun beranjak dari ruang salam-salam tanpa mengikuti acara sarapan pagi, menarik Sungmin dari ruangan itu dan mengajaknya pulang, di tengah perjalanan Sungmin melepas genggaman Kyuhyun.

"Hei, apa yang terjadi? Kau tampak marah dan aneh. Kau juga menyebut namaku sebelum keadaan berubah kacau, apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sungmin dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku.. Kita menikah Sungmin" Jawab Kyuhyun tepat menatap ke arah matanya.

"Huh?!"

"Kukatakan pada mereka kalau aku akan menikah denganmu secepatnya"

"Aku? Kau gila? Mengapa kita harus menikah Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ke arah Sungmin "Mengapa tidak? kau dan aku sudah saling mengenal bukan?"

"Tapi.."

"Tapi? Oh, apakah aku kurang tampan? Kurang pintar? Kurang menyayangimu?" potong Kyuhyun dengan terus mendekat hingga membuat Sungmin berjalan lebih kebelakang.

"T-tidak.. bukan begitu kyuhyun, aku.."

"Lalu apa lagi? aku membutuhkanmu Sungmin"

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun, bagaimanapun juga kita baru bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu dan.."

"Dan aku merasa kita cocok. Masih tidak mau?"

"Kyuhyun.."

Kyuhyun mendekat ke arah Sungmin lalu mencuri satu kecupan kecil di bibirnya. Satu titik itu Sungmin seperti mengeras di tempatnya berdiri. "Aku akan mencintaimu, tentu saja"

.

.

.

Sepertinya Edd memang kerajaan dengan ritual adat yang banyak dan rumit. Sungmin tidak pernah menyangka semua hal tentang pernikahan tidak akan selesai satu atau dua hari. Dimulai dari ritual 'kenaikan status sosial', Edd mendatangkan wakil Kerajaan Arch untuk menjadi saksi naiknya kasta Sungmin dari Shengbang Sungmin menjadi Shendee Lee Sungmin. Heechul dan Tuan Muda Tan ikut hadir di sana, begitupun Keluarga Shendee Tan yang menjadi perwakilan keluarga Sungmin. Heechul mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun karena pemuda itu benar-benar baik kepada Sungmin. Sungmin dan Heechul berpelukan erat dengan rasa kerinduan yang menggebu-gebu, berjanji satu sama lain untuk saling menjaga kesehatan dan selalu berbahagia. Heechul menginap di sana dan tidur bersama Sungmin, menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan beberapa hal.

"Setelah ini kau akan tidur bersama Kyuhyun? apalagi ritual mereka?" Sungmin terdiam sebentar, hangat terasa menjalar di pipinya. Dia memang begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun sungguh lelaki yang baik, begitu lembut padanya. Sungmin belum bertemu Kyuhyun lagi semenjak Kyuhyun berkata akan menikahinya, sesuai ritual mereka akan dipertemukan pada saat hari perayaan pernikahan. Kyuhyun kini berada di Istana Jung seperti biasa dan Sungmin tinggal sementara dengan Heechul juga yang lainnya di Istana Hwang yang menjadi tempat untuk tamu.

"Mungkin, sejak tinggal di sini aku berada di Istana Jung tapi kudengar Pangeran Mahkota akan secepatnya pindah ke Istana Song."

"Sungmin.." panggil Heechul pelan sembari duduk di tepian ranjang Sungmin. Sungmin menatap kakaknya seakan meminta Heechul untuk melanjutkan semua kata-katanya. "Apa kau mencintai Kyuhyun?"

"Aku tidak tahu Heechul, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengukurnya"

Heechul mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang "Jangan khawatir, dia bukan lelaki tipikal yang sering kulihat berkeliaran bersama wanita atau mungkin pria lain di pasar malam. Dia menyukaimu meskipun kau adalah lelaki yang memiliki hobi aneh."

"Apa aku seaneh itu?"

"Tentu tidak, kau adikku Sungmin. Kau salah satu alasan mengapa aku bertahan dengan Hannie karena aku ingin kita menjadi lebih baik. Aku menyayangimu sangat, berbahagialah"

"Kau juga Heechul"

Keduanya berpelukan hangat. Sungmin jarang melihat Heechul seperti ini selain drama-nya setiap hari dalam menilai seseorang, namun Kyuhyun adalah lelaki pertama yang baik di mata Heechul bahkan terkadang Heechul berkata kalau Hannie tidak sebaik Kyuhyun dalam mengerti perasaannya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap jauh ke arah Istana Hwang dimana Sungmin sedang berada di sana, mereka hampir tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung semenjak terakhir Kyuhyun berkata akan menikahinya beberapa hari lagi. Tersenyum mengingat betapa wajah Sungmin begitu merona dan dia menggenggam erat jemarinya. Ada satu hal yang terobati saat dia bersama Sungmin yang mungkin dia tidak tahu persis apa artinya, namun Kyuhyun tidak ingin menghalangi dirinya lagi. Sungguh mencintai dengan penuh drama akan berakhir luka, dia hanya ingin berjalan saja. Berharap Sungmin memang orang yang tepat. Keraguan itu ditepis dan menghilang sendirinya saat Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin tersenyum. Wajahnya begitu berkerling lembut seakan memberikan banyak pertanda aneh yang mendorong Kyuhyun untuk mempertahankan lelaki itu.

"_Pangeran Kyuhyun, ah anda di sini"_

Kyuhyun berbalik, sedikit membungkuk meski sudah tahu seharusnya hal itu tidak perlu dilakukan saat ini. Seohyun. Seo Jo Hyun. Kyuhyun menarik nafas panjang.

"_Kau belum tidur Kyuhyun-ah, apa kau gugup untuk pernikahanmu?"_

"_Tidak, hanya tidak mengantuk. Kalau begitu aku permisi" _ ucap Kyuhyun kaku lalu beranjak dari SeoHyun

"_Apa kau masih belum memaafkanku?"_

Kyuhyun berbaliik untuk kedua kalinya lalu tersenyum tipis _"Aku menikah dengan Sungmin bukan untuk melupakanmu."_

Mata itu menatap dengan sendu, tiga bulan berlalu. Rasanya dia masih menemukan orang yang sama kemarin. rasanya Kyuhyun yang dia kenal bukan yang seperti ini. Kesalahannya begitu banyak.

"_Oh Kyuhyun-ah! Kau belum tidur?"_

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan mendekat ke arah kakak lelakinya. _"Aku baru saja akan kembali ke kamarku"_

"_Aku akan membantumu bersiap besok, tidurlah. Seohyun sayang, kau belum mengantuk?"_

"_Aku menunggumu datang Pangeran"_

Kyuhyun berlalu selangkah demi selangkah sebelum dia melihat semua hal yang tidak harus dia lihat. Sudah lebih dari tiga bulan. Sudah seharusnya semua hal ini berakhir.

.

.

.

***skip time***

Pernikahan itu pada intinya begitu sederhana. Hanya saling meneguk anggur dan diresmikan langsung oleh pemimpin kepercayaan di Edd. Pernikahan itu berlangsung selama lebih dari tujuh jam karena banyak orang yang hadir, terutama parlemen dan anggota kerajaan juga tamu undangan dari kerajaan lain. Sungmin berkali-kali mengangkat kakinya, dengan kostum yang begitu rumit dia harus berdiri lebih dari satu jam untuk memberikan salam sapa kepada semua tamu kehormatan yang diundang.

"Sungmin, kau masih di sini. Apa kau tidak lelah seharian berdiri?"

"Tentu aku sangat lelah Kyuhyun hingga aku tidak bisa tidur"

Kyuhyun terkekeh seraya duduk disamping Sungmin, merangkulnya dengan mesra dan mengecup keningnya. "Dingin, sebaiknya kita masuk. Nanti kau akan sakit"

"Kyuhyun, apa benar besok aku akan sekolah?"

"Bukan sekolah Sungmin, hanya seperti belajar privat mengenai bahasa dan sejarah juga semua peraturan Edd dan Lili"

"Apa sangat membosankan? Kyuhyun, apa di sini benar-benar tidak ada komedi putar?"

Kyuhyun tertawa geli "Kau hanya butuh kebiasaan Sungmin"

"Lalu apa aku harus memanggilmu _Tuan Muda Pangeran Cho? Pangeran Kyuhyun?_" Sungmin berbicara dengan aksen lili yang begitu lucu hingga Kyuhyun tertawa lagi.

"Panggil aku Kyuhyun saja, atau kau mau memanggilku _Cintaku, Pangeran Kyuhyun?"_

"Huh? Apa itu?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Cintaku, Pangeran Kyuhyun" bisik Kyuhyun dengan mesra

"Kyuhyun, jangan menggodaku" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya setelah memukul lengan Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Namun Kyuhyun menarik dagunya, meminta Sungmin untuk menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau istriku Sungmin. mulai malam ini dan selamanya"

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak merasa ini semua terlalu cepat?"

"Terlalu lama untuk menunggu Sungmin, terlalu lama jika aku sudah tahu pada akhirnya kau dan aku akan bersama"

"Kau cenayang?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab lagi, dia menempelkan bibirnya kepada Sungmin. melumat perlahan dan merasakan ketenangan yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

"Emh.." ciuman lembut itu terlepas dengan Kyuhyun menyatukan kening keduanya. Dengan nafas beradu, Sungmin bisa merasakan semua kehangatan yang Kyuhyun berikan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tidur."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin. Pemuda itu tidak berkata banyak setelah Kyuhyun mengklaim bibirnya beberapa saat. Hanya memejamkan matanya menikmati aroma tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu hangat dan maskulin. Bergumul lembut ketika tubuhnya sampai menyentuh kasur. Merasakan lengan kuat yang merangkulnya.

"Hei, jangan lupakan soal malam pertama. Aku akan mendapatkannya darimu. Secepatnya Sayang. selamat malam"

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

**.**

**.**

Maaf ya teman-teman, aku ga bisa ngetik banyak. Ini aja udah dr semalem tapi karena terdistraksi sama Sungmin aku jadi gini deh T^T gimanaa doooongg..

Sebenernya pengen banget diakhirin ini ff biar ga pada penasaran kkk

.

.

Q: Seharusnya diberi penjelasan, Apa itu kawasan berikat?

A: jika di googling kawasan berikat ini terkait pada peraturan pajak untuk kawasan penimbunan barang sebelum di ekspor. Bisa juga kawasan produksi barang setengah jadi menjadi barang jadi. Saya menyebutnya lebih ke kawasan berikat dimana Shenbang mempunyai perjanjian kerja dengan Shendee di kebun anggur untuk produksi bahan baku menajdi barang jadi yaitu wine.

.

Q: Dimana sebenarnya Letak Arch dan Edd?

A: tentu di kepala saya dan hanya ada di imajinasi saya. Hehe welcome then.

.

Q: Sungmin jadi istri kedua?

A: udah ketebak? Jadi istri pertama kan?

.

Untuk sementara hanya itu yang saya rasa penting pertanyaannya. Selebihnya jika teman-teman belum mengerti konteks cerita saya akan mengalir kemana, teman-teman tidak diwajibkan untuk membaca cepat kok. Perlahan saja, baca dulu semua hal yang saya ketik sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan^^

.

.

Oke, lagi-lagi saya mengingkari janji tapi yang ini bukan untuk dibuat banyak chapter. Saya juga pusing banyak utang kkkk~

All Eyes on me pending begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

See ya^^

Kim Kyuna


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Sebuah Twoshoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Carousel (Komedi Putar)"**

**Part C**

"**Royal Family Cho"**

**.**

**.**

**BL/will be contained some of mature acts/ DLDR.**

_This is is a present for you honey isungyi, my dear mput, my beloved unni ridha._

_._

_._

_._

_Feeling Blue,__Well im trying to forget the feeling that i miss you,__  
Feeling Green,__When the jealousy sweels and it wont go away and dreams,__  
Feeling Yellow,__Im confused inside a little hazy but mellow__,w__hen i feel your eyes on me,__  
__Feeling fine, its sublime,__When that smile of yours creeps into my mind._

_-Darius, colourblind-_

_._

_._

_Italic for Lily Acsent_

_._

_._

Sungmin mengikuti beberapa kelas khusus di Istana Yang. Tempat ini agak jauh dari istana utama dan jauh dari kebisingan semua aktivitas pegawai istana. Sungmin baru pertama kali ke tempat ini, beberapa pelayan khususnya yang mengantar ke tempat ini. dia bertemu dengan dua orang pengajar, sebenarnya semua ini tidak bisa dibilang sebagai 'kelas khusus', tapi Ibu Suri menginginkan Sungmin untuk belajar semua hal mengenai Edd, Lily, juga Keluarga Kerajaan Cho. Jadi, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk meminta dua orang ini membantu Sungmin dalam prosesnya belajar. Sungmin tidak mengenal dua orang pemuda yang kini ada dihadapannya. Kyuhyun bilang mereka adalah Bangsa Shen yang menetap di Edd, dua pemuda ini bekerja sebagai translator bangsa lain yang sering datang sebagai tamu undangan dan mengadakan perjanjian bilateral dengan Edd. Mereka berdua entah kebetulan atau tidak bermarga sama dengan Sungmin, Shendee Lee Donghae dan Shendee Lee Eunhyuk.

Sungmin mengingat betul percakapannya tadi pagi dengan Kyuhyun saat dalam perjalanan menuju Istana Yang.

"Kyuhyun, bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa mengikuti pelajaran?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum lucu melihat ekspresi Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu tampak sedikit panik dan kebingungan .

"Ayolah Sungmin, ini bukan sekolah seperti yang kau bayangkan. Anggaplah kau hanya mengobrol dan berbicara seputar Edd lalu ambil intisari dan pahami semua hal yang penting untuk kau ketahui"

"Tapi Kyuhyun.."

"Mereka Bangsa Shen, sama sepertimu.. mereka juga mengenal Shendee Tan, karena mereka sering membeli hasil kebunmu. Kebetulan sekali bukan?"

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab karena mereka tepat sampai di Istana Yang. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya. Mobil ini sering dipakai untuk lalu lalang di sekitar lingkungan kerajaan, hampir mirip seperti _Golf Cart._ Mobil ini hanya boleh dipakai oleh Keluarga Kerajaan dan biasanya ada pegawai kerajaan tertentu yang menjadi supir, namun Kyuhyun tampak bukan pe-manja yang keterlaluan dan dia memang ingin mengantar Sungmin pagi ini. Perawakan _Golf Cart_ ini memang sangat mewah dan elegan, kecepatannya bisa mencapai 40 km per jam.

"Hei, jangan khawatir.. tidak ada yang membenci atau tidak menerimamu di sini Sayang" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh, mengusap pipi Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Aku hanya.. aku hanya takut tidak bisa memberikan yang terbaik"

"Yang terbaik untuk siapa Min? Kau selalu yang terbaik, percayalah"

Sebelum Sungmin sempat menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah mengunci bibirnya di sebuah ciuman lembut, sungguh gerakan yang menenangkan. "Kita bertemu makan malam nanti ya"

Sungmin mengangguk paham setelah sebelumnya dia mencoba untuk menghiraukan segala macam kupu-kupu atau serangga lain yang bermain di dalam perutnya "Aku akan berusaha Kyuhyun"

"Itu baru Sungmin-ku"

.

.

.

"Sesuai dengan adat istiadat Edd, Keluarga Kerajaan mempunyai banyak aturan yang memang lebih rumit Shendee Lee, salah satu contohnya adalah adat yang melarang Pangeran Muda lebih dulu menikah dan melangkahi Pangeran Mahkota, dia harus menunggu dulu sampai Pangeran Mahkota menikah. Pangeran Mahkota hanya boleh menikahi kalangan Guru, Dokter, dan Pemegang Nobel sedangkan Pangeran Muda diberi kebebasan untuk memilih, maka dari itu Pangeran Mahkota mendapatkan batas-batas dalam lingkungan pergaulannya. Pangeran Mahkota Cho Yonghwa misalnya, selama ini hanya belajar di lingkungan kerajaan dan setelah tujuh belas tahun umurnya, Yang Mulia pergi keluar untuk mencari pembelajaran hidup sekaligus mencari calon istri, Yang Mulia memilih Kerajaan Arch sebagai tujuannya dan dia bertemu dengan Shendee Seo di sana."

"Dan Kyuhyun ah maksudku.."

"Pangeran Muda Kyuhyun juga melaksanakan adat tersebut Shendee Lee dan mungkin Shen juga negara yang dia pilih untuk lagi-lagi dijadikan tempatnya berlabuh hati"

"Mengapa kebanyakan Keluarga Kerajaan memilih Shen?"

"Kurasa tidak semua seperti itu, puluhan dekade silam Raja Cho Gikwang memilih istrinya di Kerajaan Yune, sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang membuat Ibu Suri lebih memilih Shen dibanding kerajaan yang lain, salah satunya karena Shen lebih tertata dalam penggunaan status dalam masyarakat, kalangan Shendee tentu saja yang menjadi pilihan utama dan bukan hanya itu, pribumi Shen sungguh menjanjikan keturunan yang cocok untuk penerus Kerajaan Edd, perbaikan keturunan juga menjadi hal yang sangat dipertimbangkan. Maka dari itu Edd dan Arch adalah dua kerajaan yang sebenarnya saling memberikan keuntungan. Simbiosis mutualisme. Apa Shendee Lee mengerti sampai di sini?"

"Jadi, saat umur Pangeran menginjak tujuh belas tahun, mereka akan keluar dari Edd dan tinggal di negara yang dia pilih lalu hidup di sana? Apa hanya ada satu Kerajaan yang boleh dipilih?"

Shendee Lee Donghae yang bertugas menjelaskan adat istiadat dan sejarah Edd tersenyum lucu seraya menutup buku besar yang Sungmin rasa berfungsi sebagai penerang ingatannya "Kurasa ada baiknya kita menyebut ini dengan 'mengembara' atau 'melancong' mengenal dunia luar dan berbagi pengalaman dengan yang lainnya. Tentunya tidak sembarangan orang dan tempat yang dapat pangeran kunjungi dan bukan juga berarti hanya ada satu kerajaan yang boleh dipilih. Namun semenjak beberapa dekade silam pangeran diharuskan mempunyai istri sebelum menginjak umur dua puluh lima tahun, untuk itu berdasarkan syarat yang selalu ditaati mengenai calon menantu, pangeran memilih Shen"

"Ah, begitu.. lalu apa lagi?"

"Hmm, setelah menikah Pangeran Muda harus menunda 'Malam Bulan Penuh'-nya sampai istri pangeran mahkota hamil calon penerus pangeran mahkota. Seperti sekarang, Shendee Lee dengan Pangeran Kyuhyun belum melaksanakan 'Malam Bulan Penuh' bukan?"

"Maksudmu malam pertama? ah itu.. kurasa.." Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Shendee Lee Donghae tertawa lagi.

"Benar, semua karena adat istiadat Edd"

"Apakah Edd memperbolehkan pernikahan sesama? Maksudku selama ini semua itu hanya kulihat di Arch saja dan aku cukup heran dengan Ibu Suri atau Raja Cho dan istrinya yang tidak menentang pernikahan ini"

"Kurasa itu bukan satu masalah, Dinasti kerajaan Edd sewaktu dipegang oleh pendahulu Keluarga Cho juga memiliki catatan pernikahan sesama tapi memang yang boleh melakukan itu hanya Pangeran selain Pangeran Mahkota, jadi Pangeran Kyuhyun bebas meikah dengan siapa saja"

"Ah jadi itu sebabnya mereka tidak menentang kehadiranku"

"Mungkin jika boleh hamba simpulkan, Shendee Lee adalah penolong Pangeran Muda Kyuhyun setelah Pangeran Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan beberapa bulan yang lalu dan lagi, Pangeran Kyuhyun memang sudah waktunya menikah, umurnya sudah lebih dari dua puluh dua tahun bukan?"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa hamil bukan?"

"Sebenarnya beberapa Raja Muda terdahulu yang menjadi adik Pangeran Mahkota lebih memilih menikahi pria karena memang dia tidak menngharapkan adanya keturunan lebih banyak, pergantian tahta hanya ada pada keturunan pangeran mahkota, maka dari itu mereka lebih memilih menghindari pontensi adanya perebutan kekuasaan"

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. _Apakah Kyuhyun juga berfikir begitu? Dia tidak membutuhkan keturunan._

"Lalu, andaikan Pangeran Muda menikah dengan seorang wanita dan dia hamil lalu anak dalam kandungan Pangeran Mahkota keguguran, apakah anak Pangeran Muda akan naik tahta?"

"Tidak jika Pangeran Mahkota tidak meninggal."

.

.

.

Pelajaran Sejarah dan Adat istiadat Edd berakhir setelah hampir tiga jam Sungmin dan Donghae berbicara dengan akrab. Kini giliran Lee Eunhyuk sebagai pengajar Sastra dan Tata Bahasa Lili

"Kau bisa mencoba untuk mengeja ini Tuan Lee, _Apakah aku bisa mendapatkan segelas air? Apa kabar? Namaku Lee Sungmin. Aku berasal dari Shen. Aku adalah seorang Shendee._"

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dengan frustasi, pelajaran tata bahasa Lily lebih rumit dari pelajaran sejarah. Sungmin lebih menyukai sejarah dan merasa kasihan dengan Shendee Lee Eunhyuk yang tengah mengajarnya. Otaknya begitu lamban memproses semua tata bahasa dan kalimat-kalimat pendek. Sungmin hampir menyerah.

"Shendee Lee Eunhyuk, bagaimana kau dulu belajar Bahasa Lili, apakah otakmu tidak keram saat belajar dulu?"

Dua Shendee itu tertawa berbarengan. Lee Donghae yang sedang membaca tidak tahan dengan setiap keluhan Sungmin sedangkan Lee Eunhyuk sudah tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi Istri dari Pangeran Muda Kyuhyun yang amat polos dan lucu.

"Sebenarnya begitu mudah jika kita sudah hapal semua huruf dan mencoba untuk mengeja. Ah begini saja, aku akan membuatkanmu daftar kata-kata dan kalimat dalam huruf Shen lalu kau bisa membacanya setelah itu perlahan kita mencoba menulisnya dengan huruf Lili. Kau setuju?"

"Ah begitu saja.."

.

.

.

"Lelah, Hmm?"

Sungmin tersenyum saat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakangnya. Memeluknya dengan erat dan mengecup pipinya lembut. "Tapi semua itu menjanjikan, aku sangat senang belajar sejarah kerajaan ini"

"Benarkah? Buatku mereka semua memuakkan"

"Kerajaanmu sungguh sangat rumit dengan segala hal adat istiadat tapi semua adat istiadat bukankah dibuat untuk kebaikan Keluarga Kerajaan juga?"

"Kau tidak salah, hanya saja ada beberapa yang tidak masuk akal untukku"

"Apa itu?"

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh Sungmin hingga mereka saling berhadapan, Pangeran Muda tersenyum penuh makna "Salah satunya tentang malam pertama kita tentu saja"

Sungmin menghindari kerlingan nakal Kyuhyun dengan sengaja. Astaga, perutnya kembali menari-nari bersama kupu-kupu, telinganya hampir terasa panas sekali. Tentu saja Kyuhyun sangat menikmati pemandangan yang ada di depannya.

_Sebenarnya beberapa Raja Muda terdahulu yang menjadi adik Pangeran Mahkota lebih memilih menikahi pria karena memang dia tidak menngharapkan adanya keturunan lebih banyak, pergantian tahta hanya ada pada keturunan pangeran mahkota, maka dari itu mereka lebih memilih menghindari pontensi adanya perebutan kekuasaan_.

Sungmin terdiam sesaat. Tahu benar kalimat itu begitu berentet dan terdengar biasa saja jika saat ini dia sedang tidak mengharapkan Kyuhyun bukan salah satu dari sekian banyak Pangeran Muda yang memiliki alasan itu. Kyuhyun menikahinya karena cinta, benar bukan? Dia mencintai Sungmin. benar kan?

_Aku tidak tahu._

Sungmin memilih jawaban yang paling aman untuknya meski sedikit terdengar pilu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Kyuhyun menahan dagu Sungmin dengan satu jari telunjuknya. Seakan meminta Sungmin untuk menatapnya.

"Tidak ada, kurasa waktunya makan malam sekarang Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

***Kyuhyun***

"_Kyunie..."_

Dia masih sama. Senyumnya yang begitu lebar dan selalu memperlihatkan gigi putihnya. Dia masih sama. Seperti pertama aku melihatnya, rambutnya yang tergerai bebas meski sekarang tidak lagi. sudah ada jepit rambut khas seorang menantu di sana, jepit rambut yang kuharapkan ada karena aku. jepit rambut yang kuinginkan ada karena aku dan dia bersatu. Setidaknya sebelum takdirku berbalik begitu banyak.

_Sudah kubilang aku telah merelakan mereka_.

Tapi mengapa aku masih belum merelakan panggilan hangatnya.

"_Kyunie, aku lega tidak perlu membuatmu lebih lama menderita atas penundaan malam bulan penuh milikmu dan Sungmin. Aku hamil Kyunie. Kau tahu? indah sekali mendengar semua itu"_

Bukan salahnya. Bukan sama sekali.

Bukan salahnya jika dia tetap memilih untuk merobek hatiku dengan semua cerita dongeng-menjadi-nyata miliknya bersama kakakku. Bukan salahnya lebih memilih kakakku dibandingkan dengan anak berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang masih sangat egois.

Kami bertemu saat musim semi. Dia berlari sepanjang festival di pasar, kawanannya tidak begitu banyak namun kupastikan dia yang tercantik karena baru kali itu aku mendengar tawa yang begitu indah. Melihat sepasang mata bulat yang menatap tulus penuh kebijaksanaan.

aku sudah berjanji pada diriku untuk membawa pulang dia ke Edd.

Sungguh menyenangkan berbicara dengannya. Dia sungguh dewasa, keibuan dan harus berapa kali aku katakan kalau aku mencintainya? dia pun sudah sering mendengarnya, dia tertawa lalu mencubit pipiku sambil berkata yang sama.

"_Aku menyayangimu Kyunie"_

Bukan. Itu bukan jawaban yang sama kan? hanya saja aku tidak menyadarinya jika sayang dan cinta mempunyai makna yang berbeda setidaknya aku harus berterima kasih pada kakakku yang telah membuatku mengerti perbedaan makna dua kata itu.

Mereka bertemu setelah beberapa bulan aku mendekati Seo Jo. Dan aku harus apa sewaktu aku melihat dari matanya jika dia terpikat. Keduanya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan saat kakakku memintaku untuk membantunya? Apa yang harus kulakukan saat mata Seo Jo lebih bersinar ketika melihat kakakku dibanding melihatnya.

Aku sudah katakan, aku sudah marah dan hampir saja aku tidak menganggapnya kakakku lagi karna dia begitu saja meminta pihak istana mengabarkan kalau dia sudah menemukan calon istinya.

Kau tahu, jatuh cinta itu seperti kau bisa berlari tanpa menginjak bumi karna ada angin yang mengawalmu dan jika angin itu berbalik arah, kau bisa terjatuh dan yang aku rasakan sangat sakit sekali.

Dia merasa bersalah padaku, entah atas apa.

Dan kini dia akan menjadi seorang ibu. Satu mimpi yang tak sengaja aku bentuk tinggi di kolong langit. Dia akan begitu lucu memakai baju hamil, dia akan memelukku erat ketika tidur. Dia akan mengeluh karena dia mengidam. Dia akan melahirkan anakku.

"Kyuhyun? Hei, kau di sini?"

Aku rasa aku memang harus pergi meninggalkan semua ini. hingga akhirnya kukira aku sudah mati dan lalu aku bertemu Sungmin. malaikat penolongku.

"Kau mabuk? Apa yang terjadi?"

Dia sangat baik dan polos.

Dia benar-benar penawar racunku.

Bersamanya membuatku lupa akan siapa aku dan diriku.

"_Seohyun-ah.._ "

_Selamat tinggal.._

.

.

.

***normal***

Sungmin meminta bantuan Lee Eunhyuk untuk mencari Kyuhyun yang belum juga kembali dari Istana Utama. Sungmin tahu itu karna biasanya Kyuhyun akan datang sebelum waktu makan malam. dan akhirnya seorang pegawai istana berkata sesuatu mengenai tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun sejak kecil. Sungmin memutuskan untuk kesana dan benar saja, Kyuhyun tengah mabuk sendirian.

"Kyuhyun? Hei, kau di sini?"

Sungmin mendekat dan Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum ke arahnya. Sedikit Sungmin mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun "Kau mabuk? Apa yang terjadi?"

Pangeran Muda itu tersenyum sebelum bangkit dan mendekat ke arah Sungmin, sengaja membuat Sungmin terhimpit ke dinding dan membawa bibirnya jatuh ke dalam lumatan dalam. Sungmin tersentak akan alkohol yang begitu kuat. Dia terhanyut, terlebih saat Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya lalu masuk lebih dalam lagi untuk mengklaim isi mulutnya. Lidahnya telah kalah telak. Himpitan itu makin mendesaknya. Kancing baju yang kemudian entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun membukanya.

Ciuman itu turun ke bahu dan lehernya, rahang Sungmin sudah basah. Begitu pula dengan hisapan kuat pada lehernya. Sungmin melenguh atas reaksi arus listrik yang terjadi di dalam dirinya. Entah apa yang membuat kupu-kupu dalam perutnya kini menari lebih cepat, secepat lidah Kyuhyun yang terus menjilat bekas gigitan di lehernya.

"_Seohyun-ah..."_

Lalu semua kupu-kupu itu berubah menjadi lebah yang mendesis, mengantuk perutnya hingga mual. Membiusnya dengan rasa sakit hingga menangis adalah pilihan yang tepat.

_Kenapa kau menyebut namanya Kyuhyun?_

_Kenapa.._

.

.

.

Sungmin menangis tanpa suara malam itu, baru kali itu dia amat merindukan Heechul mengusap air matanya karena selama ini dia berfikir Kyuhyun adalah orang yang tepat. Sungmin tetap membawa Kyuhyun pulang ke Istana Jung. Malam itu dia tidak tidur, hatinya begitu hancur namun semua seakan menjawab apa yang menggantung di pikirannya.

Ternyata Kyuhyun mencintai Seohyun..

Ternyata Kyuhyun begitu mencintai kakak iparnya hingga hubungan mereka sedikit renggang..

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak mencintainya.

Ternyata semua perlakuan lembut Kyuhyun bukan benar-benar untuknhya.

Kesimpulan terakhir begitu menyayat hatinya.

Ternyata Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar tulus kepadanya.

Dan Sungmin sudah terperangkap dalam cinta Kyuhyun. entah cinta yang mana, hanya sakit yang berbekas sekarang.

"_**Edd akan melahirkan seorang keturunan pangeran mahkota. Edd akan mempunyai calon pangeran mahkota masa depan"**_

"Sungmin.. hei.."

Mata itu perlahan terbuka seiring dia merasa jemari halus menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Sungmin terdiam menatap laki-laki itu.

_Mengapa kau lakukan ini padaku Kyuhyun?_

_Mengapa kau bilang akan mencintaiku? Mengapa kau menciumku?_

_Mengapa kau lakukan itu jika bukan aku yang ada di hatimu?_

"Min? Mengapa tidur di bawah pohon begini? Hmm? Anginnya sangat dingin. Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, seharusnya kau sudah pulang beberapa jam yang lalu bukan?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "Maaf, aku tertidur. Pohon ini mirip seperti di kebun. Aku sedang menghapal beberapa kalimat Bahasa Lily"

Sungmin melihatnya tertawa, seiring hatinya berdenyut. Apakah senyum itu sungguhan untuknya? Atau untuk sesuatu yang mungkin dianggap sebagai lelucon?

Dia tulus selama ini. Demi Tuhan dia tulus.

GREP

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya berjalan menuju Istana Jung. Sungmin tertunduk lemah. Dia memejamkan matanya. Tidak ingin semua hal tetap berkecamuk di dalam pikirannya. Dia hanya ingin tidur dan mungkin saat terbangun dia akan berada di kamarnya yang dulu, yang tanpa cinta, tanpa harapan, tanpa rasa sakit.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di tepian ranjang, berlutut untuk mengelus pipi Sungmin. "Kau diam saja sejak kemarin? Kenapa Min?"

_Aku terluka Kyuhyun_

_Aku terluka dengan sikapmu_

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Aku hanya merindukan Heechul dan Komedi putar"

"Jadi kau tidak merindukan aku?"

Sungmin menatap mata itu. dia hampir menangis. Bagiamana bisa kyuhyun begitu lihai membuatnya kembali terjatuh.

"Aku... emmh.."

Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya dengan kuat seakan berkata kalau dia benar-benar kewalahan mencari Sungmin yang entah kemana.

"Jangan pergi terlalu jauh Min, pakai baju yang tebal, lagipula kau harus bersiap karna sebentar lagi saat yang kita tunggu akan datang"

Ciuman itu begitu hangat. Begitu lembut. Namun rasa manisnya hilang berganti hambar. Tidak ada balasan. Hanya lenguhan kecil yang kali ini bermakna lain.

_Kumohon hentikan._

.

.

.

"**Akan diadakan beberapa upacara adat sebelum Malam Bulan Penuh dilaksanakan. Shendee Lee akan melalui beberapa hal, salah satunya adalah jamuan yang terpisah dengan Pangeran Muda. Shendee Lee akan dibawa ke ruang khusus di Istana Yang setelah sebelumnya mendengarkan beberapa wejangan dari Ibu Suri, Ratu, dan Permaisuri kerajaan. Setelah itu Pangeran Muda akan.."**

"Kau sepertinya sudah siap Shendee Lee"

_Dia memang cantik Kyuhyun dan dia begitu baik. Siapa yang tidak akan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Seorang keturunan peraih nobel. Lulusan sekolah dokter. Begitu berbagai menjadi pelukis. Tawanya begitu indah, dia juga bisa bermain alat musik. Pantas saja Kyuhyun harus menjadikan aku bayanganmu Seo Jo. Dia sangat tahu aku akan menerima pernikahan ini. dia sangat tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menolaknya. _

"Terima kasih sudah datang" ucap Sungmin pelan

"Percayalah semuanya akan baik-baik saja" seohyun tersenyum lebar dan menepuk pundak Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Selamat untuk kehamilanmu"

"Terima kasih Sungmin"

Seohyun merapikan salah satu bagian dari baju Sungmin. sambil tersenyum lalu mempersilahkan Sungmin lewat dan berjalan menuju ruangan khusus yang telah disiapkan.

_Kriieet_

"Hei, kau lebih lama sampai dari aku"

"Ah ya, aku kesulitan berjalan dengan banyaknya bunga ditanganku"

Kyuhyun mengamit beberapa buket bunga yang ada di dalam gendongan Sungmin. tersenyum begitu melihat Sungmin dengan pakaian adatnya.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang dan Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengarnya. Matanya menatap ke arah sekeliling. Ranjang yang begitu banyak hiasan bunga, lilin-lilin yang menyala. Lampu yang begitu redup. Juga beberapa botol wine di sana.

"Kau tidak perlu gugup Sungmin, ini hanya aku. Kyuhyun-mu"

_Bukan, kau bukan milikku._

_Dan bukan pula seharusnya malam ini menjadi milikku. Iya kan?_

_Mengapa rasanya tetap sakit Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin tertawa lebar "Aku tidak gugup, hanya tidak menyangka semua akan seromantis ini"

"Jangan pernah meragukan Edd dalam urusan romansa percintaan. Mereka terlalu berlebihan"

Kyuhyun mendekat. Mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut "Kau takut?"

_iya_

"Tidak"

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

_Mungkin sudah tidak lagi_

"Iya"

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencobanya. Jika aku menyakitimu kau harus menghentikanku, mengerti?"

_Jadi bisakah kau berhenti sekarang?_

"Hmm"

.

.

Jemari halus itu perlahan bergerak, membuka helai demi helai pakaian adat yang begitu rumit. Hingga keduanya saling terpesona akan keindahan tubuh yang ada di depannya. Kyuhyun yang pertama bergerak, membawa nafas mereka menjadi satu. Melupakan erangan Sungmin yang terhimpit di bawahnya. Dia begitu menginginkan Sungmin.

Ciuman itu tidak terputus, hingga sesekali Sungmin hilang kesempatan untuk mengambil nafas panjangnya. Lidah Kyuhyun begitu lincah kesana kemari memberikan semua tanda di tubuh Sungmin. Jemari mungil yang melepas bajunya hanya bisa meremas rambut Kyuhyun kuat-kuat. Dia begitu terangsang, gairahnya begitu besar meski ada banyak rasa sakit yang dia coba lupakan karena tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa melepaskan diri dari sentuhan Kyuhyun. dia begitu candu, seperti bunga yang tidak akan habis dihisap madunya.

"Emmhh. Kyuhyuun.."

Kyuhyun membawa masuk Sungmin ke dalam mulutnya, menggoda Sungmin dengan berbagai cara hingga tidak kuasa lagi Sungmin menahan kupu-kupu yang menari menggelitik perutnya. pandangannya memutih sesaat sebelum Kyuhyun bangkit dan memberikan cairannya ke dalam mulut Sunmgin. Kakinya dibiarkan mengangkang karena tubuh Kyuhyun begitu nakal menggesek miliknya.

"Akkh.."

"Akan sakit Min.. tapi aku harus melakukan ini"

_Memang mungkin hanya ini yang setidaknya bisa menjawabku._

_Aku mencintainya._

_Benar bukan?_

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan terus memaju-mundurkan jarinya di dalam Sungmin. Sungmin tercekat akan lonjakan gairah panas yang melebur menjadi erangan. Dia sangat basah untuk seukuran pria yang baru saja orgasme. Dia begitu tersulut oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Katakan Min.."

"Kumohon Kyuhyunn.."

Kyuhyun menghisap kuat puting Sungmin, jemari yang lain tetap berada di dalam Sungmin dan terus menemukan dinding prostat Sungmin.

"Akkhh.. Ahh..Kyuhhh"

.

.

DUK

Tubuh Sungmin tersentak di dinding, semenit yang lalu Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan kaitan tubuhnya. Sungmin terjerat mengangkang di pinggang Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggendongnya hingga terhimpit di dinding.

"Kau tahu, seandainya saja kau bisa melihat Min.. kau begitu indah"

"Kau.. kau..mmpphh"

_Kau begitu tampan Kyuhyun.._

_Kau membuatku gila.._

"Ohhh.. "

"Aku akan memasukkannya Min"

"Kumohon.."

"AHHKK!"

_Cinta.._

_Dia aneh.._

_Heechul, kau lupa menceritakan satu hal tentang cinta. Dia mempunyai rindu, sarat akan rasa sakit juga menggilai sentuhan seperti ini. Kau lupa bilang, cinta pun akan membuatmu melakukan semua hal di luar nalar. Membuatmu gila lebih dari yang kau kira._

"Sungmin?" panggil kyuhyun pelan karna setelah mengerang sakit Sungmin hanya diam.

"Lanjutkan Kyu"

Sungmin mengeratkan lengannya di tengkuk Kyuhyun, menghabisi bibir bengkak itu dengan ciumannya, dia belajar banyak dari semua ciuman Kyuhyun.

"Ahh...emmhh.. Kyuhyun..."

"Ohh sial.. "

Bisa kau bayangkan? Dia begitu ringkih berada di dalam gendonganmu. Belum lagi beberapa syaraf dalam otaknya terus menghubungkan dirinya dalam perasaan takut. Dalam perasaan luka, hina, dan dusta. Namun Sungmin terus mengerang, menyebut nama Kyuhyun. menyebut nama suaminya seakan dia berhak atas itu.

"Ahh..Minn"

Entah apa yang terjadi, Kyuhyun begitu hebat ditarik ke dalam tubuh Sungmin. miliknya begitu terasa hangat dan kesempitan di dalam sana. Hanya satu yang dia inginkan. Dia ingin membanjiri Sungmin dengan cintanya. Kyuhyun tengah gila karna terus menerus tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti. dia ingin menghentikan waktu sebentar saja, sebentar saja untuk terus seperti ini. kehangatan tubuh Sungmin, belaian pada rambutnya, ciuman panas yang tidak terkalahkan. Hingga keduanya bersatu, untuk sebuah gelombang hebat.

Kyuhyun menyatukan benihnya.

Kyuhyun terus masuk ke dalam Sungmin. lagi dan lagi.

Tidak perduli Sungmin memohon, dia akan bergerak.

Sungmin memintanya, menginginkannya.

Mereka bercinta.

_Ya Tuhan, ternyata cintaku sudah sedalam ini Min.._

_Aku mencintaimu Sayang_

.

.

.

Tubuhnya begitu remuk, bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu. Entah berapa kali Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan terus bergerak dengan lidah dan bibir yang terus menjelajahi tubuhnya. Sungmin tidak ingat karena yang dia tahu, dia benar-benar membuktikan jika dirinya mencintai Kyuhyun. Sungmin menginginkan sentuhan itu. Sentuhan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setelah banyak melewati prosesi mandi dengan begitu banyak bunga serta wangi-wangian aromaterapi. Sungmin kembali ke Istana Jung dengan _Golf Cart_-nya, dia diantar oleh seorang pegawai istana.

"Kapan kau kembali? Kau bisa berjalan? Hmm?" Kyuhyun mendekapnya dari belakang. Merasakan harum wangi dari tubuh Sungmin. dia begitu terhanyut.

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan sebentar.. aku sedang membuat teh untukmu"

"Tidak mau, aku ingin memelukmu terus. "

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan"

"Aish! Baiklah terserah padamu. Kau tidak romantis Sungmin, seharusnya kau memelukku dan menciumku. Semalam kau begitu terhanyut dengan penyatuan kita bukan?"

Sebelum Sungmin menjawab, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu pergi ke beranda di depan kamar mereka. Sungmin meletakkan secangkir teh panas sesuai tradisi di pagi setelah Malam Bulan Penuh.

"Tehmu Kyuhyun, kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kyuhyun.."

Tidak ada jawaban lagi. Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. "Baiklah"

Air matanya begitu ingin terhempas banyak-banyak. Tubuhnya begitu sakit. Bukan hanya karna Kyuhyun menikmati Malam Bulan Penuh-nya, bukan hanya karna Sungmin begitu pasrah menerima semua cairan Kyuhyun yang memenuhi tubuhnya, bukan hanya karna dia merasa dinodai dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan miliknya. Hatinya lebih sakit dan lelah.

"Sungmin, kau menangis? Hei, aku hanya bercanda."

Kyuhyun mendekat dan menangkupkan wajah Sungmin. "Sungmin.. maafkan aku, apa aku menyakitimu?"

"Kyuhyun, untuk laki-laki seukuranku, bercinta dengan pria memang sangat sakit tapi sakit itu tidak sebanding jika saat bercinta hanya ada aku di matamu"

_Berikan aku cinta seperti dia._

_Berikan aku cinta yang berkibar-kibar bagai kain yang terbentang dibawa angin._

_Atau setidaknya, biarkan aku pergi.._

.

.

.

**To Be Continued..**

.

.

Wah, hampir 4000 kata.

Saya ga ngerti deh wakakka

Semua review dan keluhan akan saya terima

Jika tidak sembrono, benar-benar last part akan ada pada next chapter.

Terima kasih sudah menunggu dan review.

Semoga tidak terjadi banyak kesalahpahaman di sini

Kim Kyuna,

sign


	4. Chapter 4

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Sebuah Mini Series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Carousel (Komedi Putar)"**

**Part D**

"**The Yune, Home-born, The Loves"**

**.**

**.**

**BL/will be contained some of mature acts/ DLDR.**

_This is is a present for you honey isungyi, my dear mput, my beloved unni ridha._

_._

_._

_._

_I even as i kiss you, im nervous_

_even as i hold you, im anxious_

_the more i love you, the more i want to see you_

_the more i see you, the more i gotta have you_

_as i fallin love to you more, i guess im afraid that you'll leave_

_wont you tell me that there's no one else but me? to make me a bit less anxious_

_wont you say it one more time? _

_say i love you_

_-say i love you-4men-_

_._

_._

_Italic for Lily acsent_

_._

_._

"_Seorang pemuda di jaman Dinasti Cho Gikwang pernah menjadi istri dari Raja Cho Gikwang dari Kerajaan Yune. Pemuda tersebut bernama Yanjik. Yanjik berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dari Kerajaan Yune, mereka menikah saat istri Pangeran Mahkota Cho Yunho tengah mengandung seorang jabang bayi calon pangeran mahkota penerus Edd.."_

"Wah, Shendee Lee sudah semakin baik membaca tulisan Lili, benar bukan Donghae?"

"Tentu saja, Shendee Lee begitu cepat memahami semua tata bahasa Lily.."

"_Aku sangat menyukai semua sejarah dan tata bahasa Lily"_

Baik Donghae dan Eunhyuk bertepuk tangan dengan bangga atas kalimat yang baru saja Sungmin katakan. Sungmin, Si Pemuda Manis itu sedikit tersipu.

"Pangeran Muda Kyuhyun pasti akan senang mendengarnya, apa Shendee Lee sudah memberitahu Pangeran Muda Kyuhyun soal perkembangan Tuan?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. "Belum, kurasa Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan urusannya di Istana"

"Ah ya benar Tuan, Edd sedang disibukkan dengan perayaan kehamilan anak pertama Pangeran Mahkota kurasa Pangeran Kyuhyun juga sedang banyak membantu persiapan di istana."

"Kurasa begitu, apa aku boleh meminjam buku ini?"

"Tentu saja Shendee Lee, itu adalah salah satu catatan sejarah dari Edd yang disediakan di pustaka kerajaan"

"Apakah isinya sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi puluhan dekade silam?"

"Benar Tuan, opsir kerajaan mencatat sesuai dengan kejadian yang terjadi lalu di buat versi buku ceritanya. Lily sangat menyukai cerita ini karena semua orang memuji Pangeran Gikwang yang begitu mencintai istrinya"

.

.

.

"_Hai Kyunie"_

Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum lebar. Sejenak orang yang berada di depannya merasa sedikit heran juga kaku, Kyuhyun yang dia kenal sudah kembali.

"_Bagaimana persiapan perayaanmu?" _tanya Kyuhyun riang.

"_Semuanya baik terlebih aku senang sekali kau mau membantu. Suamiku tidak pernah berhenti memujimu dalam urusan seperti ini" _Seojo mengusap pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Kau tahu dia suka melebihkan"_

"_Dia memang benar"_

"_Bagaimana bayimu? Apa menyusahkan?" _ tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"_Tidak tentu saja, aku ingin segera menggendong dan bermain dengannya"_

Kyuhyun tersenyum _"Yang terpenting kau menjaga kesehatanmu"_

"_Tentu saja"_

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Seo Jo dengan lembut. Tersenyum disana seiring semua perasaan yang ada di antara mereka mulai mengalir seperti biasanya.

"_Apa kau akan ikut suamimu ke Yune?"_

"_Tidak, dia melarangku pergi tapi aku sudah menitipkan padanya untuk membawakanku buah persik"_

"_Kau belum berubah"_

Keduanya tertawa tepat saat Sungmin baru saja ingin melewati lorong yang dilaluinyamenuju Istana Jung. Sungmin memejamkan matanya, berbalik adalah pilihan yang tepat.

"Lee Sungmin? Kyunie, Sungmin sudah pulang"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Sungmin mau tak mau mendekat seraya Kyuhyun merangkulnya lembut.

"Apa kabar Shendee SeoJo" sapa Sungmin sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Ah kau terlalu formal, percakapan itu hanya digunakan saat kita sedang bersama Ibu Suri" kilah SeoJo dengan sahajanya.

"Kau tidak bilang akan selesai dengan cepat?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut sambil membawakan beberapa buku yang dibawa Sungmin, tersenyum melihat judul tentang Raja Gikwang.

"Aku ingin membaca beberapa buku sejarah"

SeoJo tahu diri, dia tersenyum melihat keduanya tampak begitu terhanyut dengan dunianya "Kyunie, aku harus pergi sekarang. jaga kesehatanmu dan begitupun denganmu Shendee Lee"

SeoJo berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun memperhatikannya sebentar sebelum kembali menatap Sungmin dan mengangkat dagunya. Mengecup pelan bibir Sungmin yang kemerahan.

"Kau lupa memberikan ciumanku pagi ini, kau bangun lebih dulu lalu meninggalkan aku sendirian. kau juga berangkat ke Istana Yang sendirian, lalu setelah pulang kau hanya diam"

Sungmin tersenyum kecil "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, aku.."

"Jadi mana ciumanku?"

Sungmin menunduk sebentar, seperti menyiapkan dirinya. Ketika dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kyuhyun, pria itu sudah menatapnya penuh tanya. Sungmin tersenyum sesaat.

"Baiklah, selamat siang Kyuhyun. Aku merindukanmu"

Sentuhan yang penuh tanya, penuh keraguan yang pernah ada. Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa bibir Sungmin terasa seperti darah yang mengandung karat. Bibirnya selalu manis, selalu membuat Kyuhyun melayang namun berbeda dengan hari ini. Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Sayang?" tanyanya ragu namun terselimuti oleh kelembutan. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Aku baik, Tentu saja" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Ada satu rahasia besar disana.

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat keduanya bicara. Sungmin tahu hatinya semakin teriris jika dia tidak bertanya langsung pada Kyuhyun perihal hubungannya dengan Shendee SeoJo tapi apakah dia siap dengan semua yang akan Kyuhyun katakan? Sungmin mencintai pria itu, yang membawanya jauh dari kehidupan sengsara di kebun anggur, yang membuatnya sedikit banyak merasa berharga dan mempunyai jati diri lebih dari sekedar budak. Semakin berfikir semakin Sungmin tidak rela untuk kehilangan dan melepas Kyuhyun. dia tidak pernah menyangka cinta yang tumbuh sudah begitu dalam dan menggerogoti hatinya atas perasaan berhak dan tidak berhak.

Sungmin memilih untuk menghindar. Belajar adalah pelariannya, menjauh dari Kyuhyun dengan Lee Donghae dan Lee Eunhyuk yang dia jadikan tamengnya dan semua itu berhasil meskipun beberapa hari ini Sungmin begitu merindukan Kyuhyun.

Selepas Malam-Bulan-Penuh mereka, Kyuhyun belum lagi menyentuhnya karena sibuk dengan perayaan penyambutan calon cucu mahkota kerajaan. Kyuhyun begitu amat berubah, dia begitu lembut dan begitu mengerti Sungmin. Sungmin bisa melihat semua itu namun belum cukup pintar untuk membuat kesimpulan tentang perasaan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

"Sungmin, kau belum tidur?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun yang berjalan dengan selimut tebal di tangannya. Tanpa diminta selimut itu kini sudah membungkus tubuh Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun yang juga memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku belum mengantuk"

Kyuhyun mengecup pundak Sungmin dengan lembut lalu menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana, menghabiskan banyak- banyak aroma tubuh Sungmin yang seperti candu. "Kau membaca seharian lalu kini belum mengantuk? Istriku punya simpanan energi yang banyak" kekehnya.

"Aku begitu menyukai udara malam, dingin tapi hangat secara bersamaan"

"Kau tahu apa yang mem buat udara malam terasa hangat?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Tidak tahu"

"Karena aku sedang memelukmu seperti ini"

Sungmin tiba-tiba berbalik dan menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun, menatap dengan dalam seolah dia menyerah dan kini mencari jawaban. Mata itu tampak begitu berbinar menatapnya.

"Ada apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya "Maaf, kurasa aku akan tidur sekarang, Selamat—"

Kyuhyun mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, membawa pria itu duduk di pangkuannya. Di sebuah ayunan kayu yang begitu kokoh di balkon kamar mereka.

"Entahlah apa ini perasaanku saja atau memang kau menjauhiku sekarang? Ada apa Min?"

Sungmin tahu, dia tidak akan bisa menghindari mata Kyuhyun yang seolah menuntutnya untuk menjawab. "Pertanyaanmu konyol sekali" jawab Sungmin berpura-pura tertawa.

"Kemana senyummu? Aku rasa yang sekarang senyummu begitu berbeda."

"Kyuhyun sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa"

Sungmin bangkit dari pangkuan Kyuhyun, melipat selimutnya dan beranjak pergi. Tidak disangka oleh Sungmin saat Kyuhyun menahan lengannya. "Kau sudah lihat? Ini yang kusebut kau berubah, kau tidak menatapku, menghindariku, bahkan kau sengaja tidak pulang hingga waktu makan malam. kau bangun lebih dulu dari aku lalu pergi belajar, setelah itu membaca buku seharian, lalu ketika aku tanya kau akan menjawab dengan hal yang sama. Kupastikan ini bukan kau yang aku kenal"

Pemuda itu terdiam, mungkin dalam hati tengah menertawai dirinya sendiri. Dia mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum begitu lebar "Maafkan aku Kyuhyun, aku membuatmu tidak nyaman ya?" ucapnya sambil mengelus wajah Kyuhyun

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sekarang Min?" tanya Kyuhyun frustasi.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan namun satu senyum lagi-lagi dia sunggingkan "Komedi putar"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang kini terlelap dalam pelukannya. nafasnya begitu lembut teratur, pasti dia sudah bermain dalam mimpinya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Sungmin benar-benar akan merindukan tempatnya di perkebunan anggur selama ini dia selalu berfikir Sungmin hanya ingin keluar dari sana dan menjalani hidup baru yang lebih baik. Terlebih soal komedi putar, Kyuhyun hampir lupa dengan satu wahana itu.

Dengan gerakan pelan dia mengusap rambut Sungmin, mengecup bibir kemerahan yang sedikit terbuka karena lelapnya tidur. Benarkah Sungmin hanya merindukan komedi putarnya? Bukan hal lain? atau sepertinya Sungmin sengaja membiarkan Kyuhyun melewatkan sesuatu. Apa yang Sungmin rasakan sekarang? Mengapa hatinya mendadak ngilu tanpa sebab?

"_Tidurlah yang nyenyak sayang, hingga saat bangun nanti aku ingin Sungmin-ku kembali. Aku mencintaimu."_

Kyuhyun bangkit dari ranjangnya, tidak lupa menyelimuti Sungmin. bergerak ke arah luar kamar dan memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar Istana Jung. Fajar sebentar lagi datang, hampir lima jam Kyuhyun hanya diam menatap Sungmin tidur tanpa bisa memejamkan matanya. Begitu banyak pemikiran yang ada di kepalanya sekarang tapi satu hal yang dia yakini; Sungmin sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"_Kyuhyun, itu kau?"_

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat satu sosok yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Dia membungkuk pelan _"Yang Mulia.."_

"_Hei, kau semakin rajin menggodaku sekarang. aku kakakmu YongHwa disaat semua orang tidak ada"_

Mereka tertawa bersama. Yonghwa mengajak Kyuhyun untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman. Angin dingin menusuk kulit dan Kyuhyun bersyukur dia memakai mantelnya hingga hangat.

"_Kau belum tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun_

"_Kau sendiri?"_

"_Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur seperti biasa"_

"_Kalau begitu akupun sama. Sepertinya penyakit insomnia memang sudah turun temurun di Edd" _kata Yonghwa lagi, kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. Keduanya diam sesaat sebelum Yonghwa membuka topik baru.

"_Aku belum sempat mengucapkan terima kasih padamu"_

"_Untuk apa?"_

"_Untuk kau yang membantu persiapan perayaan ini. kupikir kau akan selamanya menolak acara yang begitu sarat adat ditambah dulu saat aku menikah kau pergi begitu saja dan.."_

"_Maafkan aku. kau tahu.." _potong Kyuhyun

"_Tidak, kurasa aku yang harus meminta maaf. Saat kau pergi aku begitu marah padamu tapi SeoJo kemudian bercerita segalanya, aku.. aku tidak tahu jika kau..."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menepuk pundak sang kakak _"Sudahlah, semua itu bukan lagi hal yang perlu kau buat beban Cho YongHwa. Aku hanya membutuhkan beberapa waktu agar akhirnya aku sadar dia bukan untukku"_

"_Kau tahu, aku sangat iri padamu"_

"_Padaku? atas apa?"_

"_Atas kau yang banyak berkorban untukku, untuk kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai dan kini pria bernama Lee Sungmin itu.."_

"_Kau tahu bagian terbaiknya? aku mencintainya"_

Yonghwa tersenyum sangsi, lebih banyak rasa sedih dan kasihan mendominasi hatinya. _"Apa kau seperti ini karena SeoJo dan aku? aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau bisa menyukai seorang pria"_

"_Aku juga tidak pernah menyangkanya. Awalnya kukira aku sudah gila tapi semakin lama aku semakin tidak bisa menghindarinya."_

"_Kulihat memang anak itu sedikit berbeda"_

"_Sedikit? Baiklah, kuizinkan kau berkata seperti itu karna kau tidak mengenalnya"_

"_Hei, aku hanya bercanda Cho Kyuhyun"_

Kyuhyun diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya _"Kau tahu, aku hampir mati berfikir bagaimana caranya aku hidup ketika SeoJo tidak mencintaiku lalu dia datang, hanya seperti angin, dia menjelma seperti tawa-tawa renyah yang kemudian membuatku terikat oleh hal aneh dan kini, aku hampir mati karna mencintainya. Dia bisa menggantikan SeoJo dengan cintanya yang sungguh khas Lee Sungmin, senyumnya, namun aku ragu akan adanya orang lain lagi. Aku tidak yakin ada orang lain seperti Lee Sungmin. Adikmu sangat beruntung bukan?"_

Yonghwa tersenyum, kali ini lebih _lembut "Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih banyak kepada istrimu Lee Sungmin"_

"_Tentu"_ jawab Kyuhyun kali ini dengan tawa renyahnya _"Ah ya, kapan kau akan ke Yune?"_

"_Mungkin setelah perayaan selesai. Kau mau menitip sesuatu?"_

"_Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."_

"_Kalau begitu jaga dirimu selama aku tidak ada, aku titipkan SeoJo dan Edd padamu"_

"_Kau hanya menyusahkanku. Ah kurasa aku tidak akan sempat mengantarmu pergi juga tidak untuk acara perayaan"_

"_Kau akan pergi? "_

"_Aku ingin menghabiskan Malam-Bulan-Penuh ku" _jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum bahagianya

.

.

.

Pagi ini Sungmin bangun sedikit terlambat. Ketika membuka matanya, dia melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada di sana, di depannya . pria itu menyambutnya dengan usapan lembut pada rambutnya.

"Selamat Pagi Sayang" sapa Kyuhyun ringan.

"Kyuhyun, kau seperti tidak tidur" tebak Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Memang tidak, aku sibuk malam tadi"

_Ah ya, kau sibuk membuat perayaan. Bukankah kau bilang kau benci dengan adat di Edd?_

Cup

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau terlalu lama bermonolog sendirian lagi. jadi, sekarang bersiaplah untuk sarapan bersama di Istana Han"

Kyuhyun sudah bangkit dari duduknya saat Sungmin meraba bibirnya. Perlu setengah jam sampai Sungmin sudah selesai bersiap dan Kyuhyun menunggunya sambil membaca buku. Sungmin tersenyum sedikit melihat gaya Kyuhyun ketika membaca, Pangeran itu benar-benar serius sampai tidak menyadari dia sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun.."

Sekejap Kyuhyun menoleh lalu menutup bukunya "Oh Hai Sungmin, kau terlihat sangat baik pagi ini" pujinya seraya bangkit dan melingkarkan lengan di pinggang Sungmin. menguncinya dengan meja tempat Kyuhyun membaca.

"Pujianmu terdengar baru"

"Tapi kupastikan ciuman pagi-ku tidak akan berubah Sayang"

Sekali, Kyuhyun mengamit bibir Sungmin yang begitu siap-tidak-siap menerima bibirnya. Satu sapuan lalu dia berhenti begitu merasakan nada pasif di dalamnya.

"Kau tidak membalas ciumanku?" Kyuhyun berbisik diantara bibir Sungmin.

Pemuda itu menatap dalam. Dia terpekur lagi pada pertanyaan ini. _Apakah kau tulus Kyuhyun?_

Dan ya, sekali lagi Kyuhyun mencoba dan menghabiskan waktu untuk mengajak Sungmin bermain dengan bibirnya. Perlahan melumat lagi dengan gerakan paling lembut hingga ke bagian yang paling menggoda gairah Sungmin. beberapa menit kemudian lidah Kyuhyun sudah berada di dalam mulutnya, menari membelai semua bagian mulut Sungmin.

"Emh.." Sungmin mendesah pelan. Jemarinya sudah berusaha untuk tidak mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun namun tetap saja gerakan refleks itu berbuat lain. Sedangkan, lengan Kyuhyun begitu menahan tubuh Sungmin agar begitu dekat dengan ereksinya. Entahlah, Kyuhyun terlihat seperti kelaparan atas pasokan biologis dan Sungmin, sejak kapan dia bisa menolak?

TOK TOK

"_Yang Mulia Pangeran, Ibu suri sudah menunggu anda"_

Kyuhyun tidak kaget dengan ketukan pintu itu, perlahan melepas ciumannya yang tanpa sadar telah membuat posisi mereka begitu sempurna untuk satu kali penyatuan. Kyuhyun mengusap bibir Sungmin dan mengecupnya sekali lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu" jawab Sungmin dengan pipi yang sudah kemerahan.

"Kau masih begitu manis. Jangan pernah berubah Min"

.

.

.

Sungmin sedikitnya mengerti apa saja yang tengah diperbincangkan para anggota keluarga kerajaan. Pemahamannya terhadap bahasa Lily sudah meningkat pesat bahkan Kyuhyun belum tahu hal ini. Sungmin ingin memberikannya kejutan nanti.

"_Pangeran Kyuhyun, bagaimana dengan persiapan acara penyambutan?" _tanya Ibu Suri

"_Semua sudah hampir selesai, bagian yang tersisa sudah kuserahkan pada Pangeran Mahkota juga istrinya" _jawab Kyuhyun lancar. Raja, Ratu dan beberapa anggota kerajaan lain kini sudah mulai akrab dengan Sungmin_. _

"_Terima kasih sudah begitu banyak membantu Cucuku_" kata Ibu Suri lagi, diringi anggukan setuju dari Sang Raja.

"_Tentu saja itu sudah menjadi tugasku dan aku ingin mengambil hari libur beberapa hari ini."_

"_Kau tidak datang di acara inti nanti?" _tanya Ratu

"_Aku sudah meminta izin pada Yang Mulia dan Yang Mulia menyetujui rencanaku. Aku ingin pergi menghabiskan sisa Malam-Bulan-Penuhku bersama istriku."_

Sungmin mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang, mencoba dengan usaha terbaiknya untuk mencerna apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Kyuhyun dan anggota keluarganya apalagi saat Ibu Suri dan Raja Edd menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Sungmin menunduk malu.

"_Sungmin belum tahu apa yang aku rencanakan, ini kejutan untuknya."_

Semua anggota kerajaan yang berada di sana lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari Sungmin. perlahan pemuda manis itu mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya "Kalau aku tidak salah, kau menyebut Malam-Bulan-Penuh dan namaku" bisiknya pelan

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menggenggam jemarinya lembut "Kau benar Sayang"

.

.

Sungmin sepertinya salah pengertian, dia berfikir Kyuhyun akan meminta Malam-Bulan-Penuh-nya lagi. Ternyata maksud dari semua perkataan Kyuhyun adalah dia ingin menghabiskan sisa Malam-Bulan-Penuh-nya. Malam-Bulan-Penuh terdiri dari 3 malam sebelum purnama sampai 10 malam setelah purnama. Puncaknya adalah saat mereka bercinta di malam purnama beberapa hari yang lalu. Kini Sungmin sudah berada di dalam mobil dengan Kyuhyun yang mengemudi di sebelahnya.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak berlebihan untuk tidak membawa pengawal?"

"Tentu saja tidak sayang, hanya kau dan aku"

Sepanjang jalan Sungmin memperhatikan pemandangan yang lain dari biasanya. Kyuhyun sepertinya berjalan terus hingga hampir melewati perbatasan monarki. Edd memang benar-benar cantik, Sungmin melewati Gunung Heim dan sungguhan melihat salju abadi yang menyelimutinya.

"Gunung Heim sangat cantik" gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Sangat cantik sekali. kau mau ke sana?"

"Pasti dingin sekali, memang kau akan membawaku kemana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin lagi, kali ini sedikit menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ketempat yang hangat. Ini kejutan untukmu jadi kau nikmati saja ya"

Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

.

.

Sungmin tidak tahu entah berada dimana dia sekarang. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya setelah hampir tujuh jam mereka berada di dalam mobil, sesekali berhenti untuk mengisi perut. Kyuhyun memintanya untuk menyuapi makan selama mereka istirahat dan sepertinya mereka sudah melewati satu monarki baru yang entah namanya apa. Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah pantai. Tidak begitu ramai karena ini hampir malam. matahari hampir terbenam.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk membawamu berkeliling dan membuktikan padamu jika dunia itu luas, tidak terbatas dari kebun anggur, Sungai Ho, dan komedi putar. Inilah Yune. Kerajaan yang tidak kalah indah dari Edd, kau membaca bukunya bukan? Yune adalah kerajaan penghasil coklat terbaik. Kau juga harus mencoba makanan di sini, aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling. Kau mau? Hei, Sungmin?"

_Kalau begini aku semakin tidak mengerti maksudmu Kyuhyun_

_Kau begitu baik lalu bagaimana dengan aku nantinya?_

_Tidakkah kau berfikir aku mungkin akan lebih sakit dari sebelumnya?_

_Sampai kapan aku harus menerima kebaikanmu?_

_Apa hanya untuk membayarku karna sudah bersamamu? _

"Terima kasih Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin pelan. Pemuda itu lalu turun mendahului Kyuhyun yang tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Sungmin. udaranya begitu berbeda dengan Edd sekalipun mereka ada di musim gugur yang sama. Yune adalah kerajaan terdekat dari Edd, hampir sama untuk semua hal mengenai letak geografis juga iklim yang ada bahkan sampai pada vegetasinya. Hanya ada satu yang berbeda, Yune kaya dengan cokelat.

Sungmin mendekat ke arah pantai, merasakan ombak yang berdebur ringan. Mungkin sebentar lagi laut akan pasang. Matahari sudah sempurna untuk melepas hari ke peraduannya.

Grep~

"Cantik sekali" bisik Sungmin pelan. Kyuhyun kini tengah berada di belakangnya, memeluk dengan erat.

"Kau lebih cantik sayang"

Sungmin sungguh tidak lagi tahan dengan semua ini bahkan jika memang benar Kyuhyun masih mengharapkan kakak iparnya sendiri, Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun tidak perlu lagi bersikap baik padanya atau sekedar memujinya. Itu hanya menambah barisan prasangka buruk yang begitu melahirkan seorang Sungmin yang amat pencemburu.

"Kyuhyun aku.." Sungmin berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan dalam. Menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun. pemuda yang ada di depannya begitu menunggu hingga kalimatnya berakhir namun dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa mengakhirnya. Tidak bisa. Belum mungkin.

_Bagaimana mengatakannya kalau aku lelah, kalau aku begitu menginginkanmu_

"Katakan Min.."

"Aku lelah, ingin istirahat"

Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu membawa Sungmin dalam pelukan eratnya "Tentu sayang, setelah ini kita akan pulang. Kau tidak ingin melihat matahari terbenam?"

"Dia sudah terbenam Kyuhyun. kita terlambat"

"Bagian terbaiknya ada saat dia sudah tenggelam sayang, seperti perjanjian bulan dan matahari. Di sana saat matahari terbenam dia akan bertemu dengan bulan dalam perjalanannya. Kau lihat mega-mega kemerahan itu? itulah semburat merahnya"

"Kukira kau tidak suka dongeng" seloroh Sungmin lancar.

"Awalnya begitu, tapi kupikir ada benarnya juga."

"Yang kulihat bulan dan matahari tidak seromantis itu Kyuhyun. kukira mereka bermusuhan karena saat mereka bertemu dunia menjadi gelap, mungkin itu alasan Tuhan tidak pernah mempertemukan mereka"

Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan lembut "Hei, mengapa terdengar begitu pesimis?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. Dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke arah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

.

.

.

Mereka menginap di sebuah cottage milik Keluarga Cho yang berada di Yune. Di sana mereka di sambut oleh beberapa pegawai Yune yang bertugas menjaga kediaman Cho di sana. Sungmin tidak sempat mengitari besarnya cottage ini seperti bungalow. Begitu besar dan cukup untuk menampung semua anggota kerajaan. Kyuhyun membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar utama. Dimana biasanya raja dan ratu menghabiskan malam selama menginap. Sebelum beristirahat malam, beberapa pegawai cottage menyiapkan kudapan untuk makan malam mereka. Kyuhyun sesekali menatap ke arah Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menikmati makanannya. Kekhawatiran itu sudah tumbuh bagai tanaman rambat, dari jalan pikiran termudah hingga terkonyol yang pernah ada.

"Kau diam saja sejak tadi" kata Kyuhyun pelan. Sungmin yang sedang tidur membelakanginya tidak menjawab dan Kyuhyun pun tahu Sungmin tidak sedang tidur. "Aku membawamu pergi agar kau tidak merindukan rumahmu dan melihat bagian dunia yang lain seperti yang dulu kau inginkan. Jika aku membawamu kembali ke Arch, sama saja aku memulangkanmu. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Kau tahu itu"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, mungkin aku begitu bodoh untuk terlalu cepat menyerah menebak perasaanmu. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu tersiksa dan kau tidak bercerita kepadaku alasannya. Apa aku menyakitimu? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? Atau orang lain yang mungkin menyakitimu? Aku tidak tahu Sungmin. Maafkan aku"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya saat dia menoleh ke arah Sungmin dan pemuda itu masih diam tidak bergeming sedikitpun. Menarik nafas panjang lalu beranjak ke arah balkon kamar. Kamar yang begitu mirip dengan kamarnya di Istana Jung. Hanya saja tidak ada ayunan kayu yang ada di dekat pintu balkon, hanya ada sebuah kursi panjang dan meja juga sebuah taman buatan kecil. Kyuhyun duduk di sana, mencoba mencari udara segar agar dia bisa berfikir lebih jernih. Dia sudah menyerah karena hampir tujuh hari ini Sungmin begitu berbeda kepadanya.

"Kyuhyun, kembalilah ke dalam. Sangat dingin"

Saat Kyuhyun membuka mata, dia melihat Sungmin sedang tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Kau tidur saja lebih dulu, aku masih ingin di sini"

"Nanti kau sakit"

"Bukan masalah besar"

"Kyuhyun.. "

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi karena kau hanya akan menyiksaku dengan semua senyum palsumu. Jika kau terluka katakan Sungmin. Jika kau tersiksa katakan. Jika kau muak padaku. Jika kau membenciku. Jika semua ini hanya kekonyolan untukmu katakan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu"

Ada sebuah jeda panjang sebelum akhirnya Sungmin berbicara lagi "Kalau begitu pulangkan aku Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa Sungmin? Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "Tempatku bukan di sini Kyuhyun. Aku tidak bisa menjadi Lee Sungmin yang pantas disandingan denganmu. Sejak awal aku hanya seorang petani, tempat seperti ini terlalu jauh untukku dan.."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu? Aku tidak peduli hal itu, kau sudah melakukannya dengan baik. Keluargaku menyukaimu."

"Dia menyukaiku karena aku penolongmu"

"Kau memang penolongku Sungmin lalu apalagi?"

"Aku tidak berharap apapun Kyuhyun.. "

"Dengar Sungmin, ini adalah keluhan yang paling konyol yang pernah kudengar. Kau sudah besar, aku tahu kau bisa membedakan semua hal dengan baik. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak bisa melihatnya? Lily menyukaimu dan aku begitu mencintaimu. Jika kau pergi bagaimana aku bisa hidup?"

"Kau selalu bisa hidup Kyuhyun, kau selamat dan bertahan hingga sekarang karena orang yang kau cintai masih hidup bukan karena aku"

"Sungmin.."

Sungmin berbalik namun Kyuhyun menahannya, mendorongnya ke dinding dan memenjarakannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi Kyuhyun. Jika seperti ini, aku takut berharap begitu banyak padamu. Jangan paksa dirimu untuk mencintaiku saat kau begitu tahu siapa yang sebenarnya kau cintai"

Kyuhyun tertawa. Mungkin juga menangis karena air matanya menggenang di pelupuk mata. Ya Tuhan, mengapa dia begitu bodoh dan tidak terpikir sama sekali mengenai semua ini. Sungmin sudah salah paham. Amat dalam dan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku kan?"

Kyuhyun melepaskan kungkungannya lalu membawa Sungmin untuk duduk di pangkuan. "Sungmin dengar, ini semua kesalahanku seharusnya aku bercerita padamu tentang SeoJo. Aku memang pernah mencintainya, satu kali untuk yang pertama dan itu sangat membunuhku apalagi saat dia lebih memilih kakakku. Aku kecelakaan karena aku ingin berlari sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan dan aku bertemu denganmu. Kau yang merubah semuanya. Aku katakan kau adalah malaikat penolongku karena bukan hanya tubuhku tapi juga hatiku, kau menyembuhkan keduanya Sayang. Aku tidak ragu memilihmu sebagai istriku karena aku yakin kau memang untukku. Saat SeoJo pergi, kau ada untuk merubah diriku menjadi lebih baik, kau ada untukku bisa mencintai lagi lalu jika kau pergi bagaimana aku hidup? Aku tidak yakin akan menemukan Lee Sungmin lain di dunia ini"

Sungmin diam, menunduk dalam dan Kyuhyun serta merta mengangkat dagunya "Maafkan aku membiarkanmu terluka begitu lama. Aku sudah melepaskannya Sungmin, di malam saat aku mabuk. Aku ingin meyakinkan diriku kalau kau memang untukku. Maafkan aku"

"Aku takut Kyuhyun" ucap Sungmin begitu pelan dan menyayat hati Kyuhyun. Pangeran Muda itu tampak begitu merasa bersalah telah membiarkan Sungmin penuh-penuh dengan pemikirannya hingga terbakar oleh api cemburu luar biasa tapi, di satu sisi Kyuhyun begitu bahagia.

"Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku sendirian. Kau yang membuat aku bertahan, yang membuat aku merasa pantas akan semua ini, yang membuat aku percaya diri. Jika kau tidak benar-benar ada untukku, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Aku tahu rasanya disakiti Sungmin dan aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu pada orang lain. karena aku tahu rasanya. Jangan lagi berpikir negatif, percayalah kalau aku begitu mencintaimu Sayang"

Sungmin mengangguk perlahan "Rasanya begitu lega"

"Hei, aku belum lega mendengarnya. Sebelum kau menjawab hal yang sama. Apa kau mencintaiku Sungmin?"

.

.

"_Tentu saja aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun"_

Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu Sungmin sudah begitu fasih dalam mengucapkan kalimat bahasa Lily dan yang membuatnya lebih bahagia lagi, Sungmin mengatakan itu diiringi dengan ciuman lembutnya. Lalu bagaimana Kyuhyun bisa menahannya lagi, semua perasaan dan gairah yang meletup-letup hingga semua bagian yang awalnya terhalang oleh satu garis kepercayaan akhirnya menghilang. Tidak ada keraguan saat dia membawa Sungmin berdiri dalam penuh lumatan bibirnya. Menyandarkan Sungmin ke dinding terdekat yang bisa dia jangkau dengan tangannya.

Ciuman itu beralih ke telinga dan rahang, satu babak dimana Kyuhyun ingin Sungmin menyebut namanya dan dia tentu akan berhasil.

"Kyuhyun.. Emmh.. tidak berdiri Kyuhyun.. " Sungmin menggumam begitu hebat kala satu tangan Kyuhyun turun ke dalam piyamanya, mengajak Sungmin untuk menghadapi malam panjangnya. Tidak lama dan Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi racauan Sungmin. Dia ingin menggodanya lebih. Mengangkat satu kaki Sungmin, mempertemukan bagian yang begitu panas ke dalam sebuah gesekan penuh ketegangan seksual.

"Ah— lupakan soal itu Ah— Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun berhenti. begitu saja dan membuat Sungmin tertarik dari dunia fantasinya.

"Kau tahu seberapa tersiksanya aku menunggu malam ini?"

Sungmin tersenyum lembut "Aku juga menunggunya Sayang. Datanglah kepadaku dan jangan lepaskan sampai kau menginginkannya"

Dan Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke atas ranjang mereka. mencumbu bagia tubuhya yang terbuka. Sekejap untuk tubuh yang polos itu kemudian saling mencecap hak milik mereka.

"Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, merasakan bagaimana Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam pusatnya. Membelah apa yang selama ini dia ragukan. Memecahkan semua pembatas hingga keduanya menyatu. Kyuhyun mengecup matanya. Bibirnya, keningnya, hidungnya, menggigit pipinya.

"Kau begitu indah dari sini" goda Kyuhyun

Sungmin tersenyum lemah, menunggu Kyuhyun bergerak.

"Ah— Kyu.. Ah—"

Dan Sungmin mendapatkannya. Gerakan yang semakin cepat. hingga kupu-kupu atau entah serangga lain dalam perutnya akan meledak begitu saja. Kyuhyun menahan hingga penyatuan mereka sampai dengan sempurna. Satu kuluman hebat di bibirnya lalu keduanya sampai.

"Sangat hebat Sayang" Sungmin mengelus kepala Kyuhyun yang kini berada dalam pelukannya.

"Kau yang terhebat Min"

Kyuhyun bangkit untuk lagi memulainya.

.

.

.

Sungmin tidak pernah mengalami malam terindah sebelumnya. Bercinta dengan Kyuhyun dengan sebenar-benarnya penyatuan itu terjadi, dengan begitu penuh kepercayaan tubuh itu menyatu. Membawa Sungmin pada puncaknya. Kyuhyun memenuhi dirinya begitu banyak dan begitu sempurna. Hingga saat pagi tiba, dia terbangun dengan Kyuhyun yang siap memandikannya. Memakaikannya baju dan _Viola_! Kyuhyun membawanya pergi dengan sebuah pesawat menuju satu tempat entah dimana. Sungguh seperti satu monarki lain, kali ini sangat berbeda dengan Edd atau Yune. Tanahnya tidak subur, ada begitu banyak sawah buatan di sana. Gedung-gedung bertingkat dengan sebuah simbol monarki lalu satu istana besar yang tampak jauh dari kungkungan masyarakat. Para petani, nelayan, mereka hampir tinggal berdekatan dan kini Kyuhyun membawanya ke sebuah tepian pantai. Pantai yang begitu berbeda dengan gelombang ombak sedikit lebih tenang juga angin semilir yang menyenangkan. "Karena aku tidak membawakan wahana komedi putar untukmu, aku membawakanmu kuda yang asli. Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak Sayang. kau yang terbaik"

Satu ciuman lagi dan sepertinya mereka melupakan satu hal. Kuda yang sedang mereka naiki. Sedikit bergerak dan membuat keduanya terkejut lalu tertawa bersamaan. Sungmin masih menoleh ke belakang dimana Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Terima kasih untukmu yang datang dengan kuda sesungguhnya"

"Bukan masalah, yang terpenting bukan kudanya Sungmin tapi kau.. kau yakin aku membawa kuda untukmu. itulah yang terpenting."

"Aku percaya padamu"

"Dan satu hal, kini kau ada di Reud. Ayahmu berasal dari sini, kau tidak ingin mencaritahunya?"

Sungmin menggeleng pelan "Mereka sudah tidak ada. Mereka tidak mungkin mengetahuiku. Kau dan Heechul sudah cukup"

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang. menunduk malu karena baru pertama kali dari dirinya merasa begitu berhak membahagiakan orang lain dan orang lain bahagia karnanya.

"Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun dan AAKK! Haahahha"

Keduanya tertawa lebar karena Kyuhyun tidak sengaja memberi sinyal pada perut kuda agar dia berlari. Hampir saja Sungmin jatuh karena posisinya kini sudah begitu siap untuk menyerang bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak percaya ini Kyuhyun tapi aku benar-benar mabuk kepayang olehmu"

Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin dengan mesra, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka di sana. Satu orang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju mereka, dengan ekspresi yang begitu hebat hingga Kyuhyun lupa membalas ciuman Sungmin kali ini.

.

.

.

**Emm, gimana ya.. kalo dilanjut sampe habis bagian inti perasaan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun akan kurang sampai. Ahaha maksa dah.**

**Maaf banget dipotong lagi. judul sudah saya rubah menjadi mini series. **

**Semoga teman-teman masih antisipasi chap terakhirnya agar semua teasernya terbongkar wakakkak.**

**Sampai jumpa**

**Kim Kyuna**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Last Part Preview-**

"Aku tidak percaya ini Kyuhyun tapi aku benar-benar mabuk kepayang olehmu"

Kyuhyun mengecup bahu Sungmin dengan mesra, mengabaikan beberapa orang yang melihat mereka di sana. Satu orang berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju mereka, dengan ekspresi yang begitu hebat hingga Kyuhyun lupa membalas ciuman Sungmin kali ini.

.

.

.

**Kim Kyuna present, **

**Cho Kyuhyun and Lee Sungmin**

**Sebuah Mini Series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Carousel (Komedi Putar)"**

**Part E**

"**The Crown Prince, The Heirs"**

**.**

**.**

**BL/will be contained some of mature acts/ DLDR.**

**.**

**.**

_Italic for Lily accsent_

.

.

Langit Edd begitu gelap, hujan dan angin dingin menyerang beberapa hari setelah kabar buruk itu disampaikan. Pribumi asli Lily banyak menghubungkan ini dengan kematian Pangeran Mahkota Cho Yonghwa. Sebagian penduduk Lily banyak yang menghentikan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka dan kebanyakan hanya mengisi waktu dengan berdoa di kuil atau datang dan berdiri di depan istana sambil meletakkan beberapa karangan bunga. Berdoa dengan khusuk disertai beberapa tangisan yang pecah karena begitu dalamnya kesedihan ini.

Edd sungguh seperti ditimpa oleh sebuah batu besar yang mengoyak hati mereka. Meninggalnya Pangeran Mahkota Cho Yonghwa benar-benar seperti petir di tengah hari.

Pangeran Mahkota menjadi korban kecelakaan beruntun di tengah perjalanannya menuju Yune. Entah apa yang terjadi, Pangeran itu mendadak tidak ingin dikawal dalam kepergiannya untuk menghadiri beberapa acara formal di Yune. Beberapa malah menyebutkan kematian Pangeran Cho Yonghwa sudah direncanakan matang oleh salah satu utusan Reud yang sejak dulu gagal untuk membuat perjanjian bilateral dengan Edd. Pihak kerajaan sudah membantah semua berita simpang siur, mereka mengatakan bahwa kematian Pangeran Mahkota Cho Yonghwa memang murni kecelakaan.

"_Seojo anakku, kau harus makan.."_

"_Tidak Ratu, aku tidak lapar"_

Sungmin menatap kasihan ke arah wanita muda itu, sudah beberapa hari hanya duduk termenung di depan peti mati suaminya. Kabar itu langsung Sungmin dapatkan ketika dia sedang berkuda beberapa hari yang lalu di Reud bersama Kyuhyun, saat itu juga Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang dengan wajah yang sangat cemas juga takut bersamaan. Kyuhyun tidak memberitahu Sungmin tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum mereka sampai di depan pintu Istana. Sungmin sangat mengingat kata-kata Kyuhyun malam itu.

"Sungmin, Kakakku meninggal. Berjanjilah untuk tetap di sampingku.."

Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud Kyuhyun. Mereka lalu di bawa ke Istana Myeong dimana semua orang sudah berkumpul untuk memberikan salam terakhir bagi Pangeran Mahkota Cho. Kyuhyun mendengar isak tangis semua orang baik dari luar maupun dari dalam istana, begitu juga Sungmin. Dia begitu kaget sewaktu melihat Kyuhyun hanyalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menangis malam itu bahkan ketika membawanya pulang ke Istana Jung. Kyuhyun hanya diam sepanjang jalan pulang. Esok hari mereka harus kembali untuk membantu persiapan pemakaman Pangeran Mahkota, Sungmin melihat pakaian yang harus dipakainya besok. Semuanya serba hitam, sedangkan untuk semua penduduk Lily, mereka akan mengenakan serba putih. Hitam adalah lambang yang begitu misterius, juga melambangkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Luka. Gelap dan penuh kesedihan. Sedangkan putih, begitu melambangkan kesucian, harapan dan kecerahan. Lily akan memakai warna putih untuk menghilangkan semua kegelapan dan misteri dunia yang sudah diatur oleh penguasa alam. Lily akan membuat sebuah langit cerah yang baru yang akan mengganti kelamnya hari.

Itulah yang sedikit Sungmin pelajari selama ini. Dia membaca ulang beberapa kalimat dalam bahasa Lily yang berada di dalam buku sejarah juga adat istiadat.

Duduk di tepian ranjangnya sesaat sebelum dia sadar kalau sejak tadi dia belum bicara dengan Kyuhyun. Suaminya kini sedang duduk termenung sendirian. Sungmin berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan Kyuhyun.

Suaminya tersenyum tipis "Tidurlah, besok dan selanjutnya adalah hari berat untukmu"

Sungmin membantah. Semakin mendekat ke arah suaminya sampai dia berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun, mengalungkan satu tangannya ke tengkuk Kyuhyun. tangan yang lainnya dia gunakan untuk mengelus pipi Kyuhyun.

"Menangislah, jangan menahannya sendirian Kyuhyun, akan lebih baik jika kau melepasnya"

"Sungmin.. aku tidak.. "

Kata-kata itu berhenti karena digantikan dengan isak Kyuhyun. Sungmin beralih mendekap Kyuhyun. mengelus punggung suaminya dengan lembut.

"Aku baru saja bicara lagi dengannya Min.. dia berkata padaku untuk menjaga Lily dan Seojo.. aku tidak menyangka semua itu bermakna lain, aku hanya membalasnya dengan lelucon konyol.. aku menyesal.. seharusnya aku.."

"Shh.. Kyuhyun, tenanglah.. ini bukan salahmu"

Sungmin mengangkat kepala Kyuhyun hingga mereka berhadapan, perlahan Sungmin menghapus air mata yang meleleh dari pipi suaminya, mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan sayang.

"Kau harus kuat Kyuhyun, akan ada banyak orang yang bergantung padamu. Maka itu, kau harus kuat"

"Aku tidak bisa jika kau tidak ada di sampingku"

"Aku tidak akan pergi"

Lalu Kyuhyun menutup percakapan mereka dengan sebuah ciuman panjang seiring membawa tubuh Sungmin dalam gendongannya menuju ranjang. Tidak ada yang tidur malam itu bahkan setelah berfikir mungkin bercinta akan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada, tetap saja. Keduanya terjaga sampai pagi. Sungmin benar-benar menemani Kyuhyun, mendengarkan apapun yang ada di pikiran suaminya sekalipun dia tidak begitu mengerti.

.

.

.

Acara pemakaman berlangsung di hari ke empat setelah malam kematian Pangeran Mahkota. Penuh ritual dan upacara adat di dalamnya. Ibu Suri, Ratu, dan Raja yang tidak tidur dengan benar selama empat hari berturut-turut, SeoJo yang sudah tidak bisa lagi berjalan dengan benar karna selama empat hari hanya duduk di depan peti mati suaminya, Sungmin yang berjalan dengan Kyuhyun. suaminya terlihat lemah dan kuat secara juga menuntun Ibu Suri yang berjalan di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya sekali menangis malam itu dan selanjutnya dia terlihat tegar mengurus semua hal yang bersangkutan dengan kematian Pangeran Mahkota.

Pangeran Mahkota di makamkan di sebuah pemakaman khusus anggota keluarga kerajaan. Permintaan Seojo yang tidak ingin mengkremasi suaminya. Kyuhyun juga menyetujui hal itu. maka itu diputuskan untuk memakamkan Pangeran Mahkota bersama beberapa pendahulu Edd yang juga dimakamkan.

Seperti yang Sungmin duga sebelumnya, Lili begitu terlihat indah dari sudut pandangnya. Seolah seperti bunga Lili sungguhan yang memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Pangeran Mahkota. Mereka dengan rapi berbaris untuk mengikuti upacara pemakaman. Tidak ada lagi yang menangis hari itu, baik dari keluarga kerajaan maupun dari penduduk Lily. Semuanya hanya diam dan mengikuti acara pemakaman yang akan berlangsung selama tiga jam. Sungmin sesekali menoleh ke arah SeoJo yang sedang berdiri sendirian. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan menoleh ke arah suaminya seakan meminta izin. Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

Sungmin perlahan mendekat, hingga dia sampai di posisi barunya, tepat di samping SeoJo. Wanita muda itu tersenyum pelan.

"Apa kabar Shendee Lee?" tanya SeoJo ramah

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu karena beberapa hari ke belakang aku begitu sibuk menemani Kyuhyun"

"Tidak apa-apa, tugasnya begitu berat."

"Ini aneh, tapi apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Lebih baik karena akhirnya aku tidak dibolehkan menangis lagi"

"Kau adalah wanita yang kuat."

"Terima kasih Sungmin. Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Sungmin kehilangan jejak suaminya. Sejak sepulang dari pemakaman, Sungmin mengantar Ibu Suri kembali ke dalam Istana Han. Di sana dia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun dan belum bertemu lagi. Sungmin mencoba mencari di beberapa bagian Istana Han dan Istana Jung tapi nihil, hingga dia menyimpulkan satu hal. Kyuhyun pasti ada di tempat persembunyian terbaiknya. Sungmin beranjak ke sana sebelum dia memergoki Shendee Eunhyuk dan Donghae, dua pengajarnya sedang berbicara penuh keseriusan berdua di lorong Istana Yang.

"Kapan kau akan memberi tahu soal ini kepada Shendee Lee? Dia harus tahu secepatnya"

"Shendee Lee sudah membaca buku tentang Pangeran Gikwang dan kurasa dia akan paham"

"Tidak jika kau meninggalkan beberapa detail yang belum dijelaskan."

"Pangeran Kyuhyun sudah menolaknya. Kurasa semua itu tidak akan terjadi"

"Kau tahu bagaimana anggota kerajaan lain bukan? Parlemen sangat menunggu keputusan ini dan kurasa.. "

"Shendee Lee.."

Sungmin sudah berdiri mematung. Diam untuk mengingat-ingat bagian terburuk dari cerita Raja Gikwang yang sungguh menggugah perasaannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Kisah roman yang dibuat untuk dijadikan sejarah atas begitu setianya seorang istri kepada suaminya.

"Apa yang tidak kutahu?" tanya Sungmin pelan.

"Pangeran Kyuhyun akan secepatnya menjadi Pangeran Mahkota dan.."

.

.

.

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu sedang mabuk sama seperti dugaannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di meja dengan beberapa botol wine yang ada di depannya. Sungmin mendekat dan duduk di samping Kyuhyun, mengelus rambut suaminya dengan lembut.

_Shendee Lee, seperti yang pernah aku jelaskan dulu. Pangeran Kyuhyun akan diangkat sebagai Pangeran Mahkota. Anak dari Shendee SeoJo tidak lagi menjadi pewaris tahta Pangeran Mahkota karena ayahnya sudah meninggal. Anak Pangeran Kyuhyun-lah yang nantinya akan mewarisi tahta di Edd. Beberapa jam yang lalu keluarga inti kerajaan membahas semua hal tentang pengangkatan Pangeran Kyuhyun menjadi Pangeran Mahkota. Aku sudah bercerita padamu mengenai syarat.. mengenai syarat istri Pangeran Mahkota dan karena itulah Pangeran Kyuhyun harus mempunyai selir. _

"Kyuhyun.."

_Pangeran Kyuhyun menolak semua itu karena dia tidak akan pernah bisa menikah lagi. Pangeran Kyuhyun berkata kalau dia tidak butuh tahta kerajaan. Edd bisa dipimpin oleh anak sulung dari adik Raja Cho Seunghwa. Tentu saja Raja marah, dia menampar Pangeran Kyuhyun. percakapan itu belum selesai karena Pangeran Kyuhyun meninggalkan semuanya begitu saja. _

Sungmin memeluk erat Kyuhyun yang ada di sampingnya. Dia hampir menangis. Mengingat semua ini akan sulit dilalui "Kyuhyun, kita pulang saja. Di sini dingin"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. begitu sembab dan dia sedang mabuk. Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Min, kau mencariku?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, dia tersenyum lemah.

"Kau mabuk Kyuhyun. kau lelah, kita pulang saja ya? Kau harus istirahat"

"Aku ingin melupakan semua hal yang membuatku gila tapi aku tidak bisa. Semakin aku mabuk semakin aku mengingatnya"

Sungmin tersenyum lagi "Tidak akan bisa dilupakan sebelum selesai Kyuhyun. Maka itu, selesaikanlah dengan baik"

"Aku hanya ingin kau, dengan itu saja hidupku sudah cukup Sungmin. Aku tidak membutuhkan seorang anak atau apapun itu, asal kau bersamaku setiap hari. aku sudah bahagia." Ucap Kyuhyun begitu tersiksa. suaranya parau mungkin dia sudah lebih dulu mengumpat sebelum Sungmin datang.

"Kyuhyun.."

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, bagaimana bisa aku melukaimu? Aku ingin kau Sungmin.. aku hanya menginginkanmu.. mereka tidak pernah mengerti"

Kyuhyun menangis dan Sungmin bagai tertusuk oleh ribuan paku. Sungmin menangkupkan tangannya di wajah Kyuhyun, menyesap lembut bibir suaminya, menyalurkan begitu banyak perasaan kecewa, luka, marah, dan apapun yang nantinya akan merenggut mereka. tidak lama setelahnya Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dengan lembut beralih menyesap leher Sungmin.

"Kau tahu aku hanya menginginkanmu Sungmin.. " bisik Kyuhyun di tengah sesapannya atas leher Sungmin.

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun.." ucap Sungmin setengah menahan desahannya.

"Kau hanya milikku, hanya milikku seorang. Aku tidak peduli dengan semua yang ada kehidupanku, aku hanya menginginkanmu, aku hanya menginginkanmu"

Kyuhyun menyesap kuat leher Sungmin, membuat Sungmin dengan refleks meremas rambut suaminya. Dalam satu gerakan Kyuhyun menggendong tubuh Sungmin yang berhadapan dengannya, tubuh itu menubruk dinding dengan Kyuhyun yang terus berusaha membuka semua pakaian Sungmin. kaki yang terjerat dan mengait tubuh Kyuhyun mulai bergerak sendirinya, mencari sebuah hal fana yang bernama kenikmatan. Keduanya bagian sensitif itu bertemu dengan Kyuhyun yang terus mencoba mengajak Sungmin untuk bermain lebih banyak.

"Kyuh..hyun.."

Sungmin bisa merasakan dengan cepat Kyuhyun melepas semua baju yang dia kenakan tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. saling meraba, mencecap, meremas, dan mengelus semua bagian tubuh lawannya hingga akhirnya Sungmin merasa semua bagian tubuhnya telah basah dengan peluh dan saliva Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun begitu siap untuk masuk ke dalam pusat Sungmin. Menarik jarinya pelan, membiarkan Sungmin menenggelamkan kepalanya di pundak Kyuhyun ketika Kyuhyun masuk perlahan memenuhi Sungmin.

"Haah! Kyuhyun.."

Sungmin meracau hebat karena Kyuhyun begitu terasa berbeda malam ini, pusatnya bukan hanya terasa penuh namun semuanya menjadi lebih panas karena gairah mereka seakan sudah meluap entah kemana. Kyuhyun bergerak, membiarkan Sungmin menyebut namanya hingga kesekian kalinya.

.

.

.

Percintaan penuh rasa sakit dan frustasi itu berakhir pada tubuh yang tergeletak di lantai. Sungmin berada pada pelukan erat Kyuhyun dan sewaktu dia membuka mata, dia sudah berada di kamarnya dengan selimut hangat juga Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih memeluknya dengan erat. Menggeliat sedikit Sungmin mencari wajah suaminya, Kyuhyun masih terlihat sembab. Matanya sedikit lebih besar dengan khas orang yang baru saja minum beberapa botol bahkan Sungmin masih bisa merasakan aroma percintaan dari kedua tubuh mereka.

"Kyuhyun.." panggil Sungmin pelan setelah mengecup bibir suaminya. Kyuhyun terjaga saat itu juga dan sekejap langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya di kening Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Min? Dini hari tadi kau demam karena kita tidur di lantai. Aku langsung membawamu ke sini."

"Benarkah? Aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun justru kau.. semalam kau mabuk"

"Aku sudah menyakitimu Min.."

Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti "Menyakitiku bagaimana?"

"Aku.. kita bahkan bercinta saat aku sedang mabuk"

"Tidak Kyuhyun, aku bahagia karena kau meluapkan semuanya padaku. kau menyentuhku dengan lembut. Kau tidak mengingatnya? Hei.."

Sungmin menarik wajah Kyuhyun hingga tidak ada lagi jarak bagi mereka. Disesapnya lembut bibir Kyuhyun sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Min.."

Pemuda manis itu tersenyum dan beralih memeluk Kyuhyun lagi. kali ini lebih erat dari dekapan saat dia tidur "Aku tahu dan aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menghindari beberapa pertemuan anggota kerajaan sampai dia benar-benar bisa mengikuti semua rapat tanpa harus pergi dengan membanting pintu seperti kemarin. Dia memutuskan untuk duduk di Istana Yang dan menghabiskan waktu membaca buku. Sungmin sepertinya masih di Istana Jung dan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Kyuhyun bisa melarikan diri lagi dari Istana Han dan parlemen. Kematian kakaknya baru menginjak dua minggu namun semua orang sudah mengharapkan adanya calon selir untuknya. Apakah itu tidak gila? bagaimana bisa kedua orang tuanya digerakkan begitu saja oleh pihak parlemen? Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir akan hal itu. tidak juga dengan mereka yang sama sekali melepaskan kebahagiaannya dan Sungmin. Mereka terlalu lama berkutat dalam berbagai macam birokrasi.

Kyuhyun menutup bukunya saat dia melihat SeoJo tengah berjalan ke arah tempatnya duduk dan membaca. Wanita itu masi terlihat lemah, namun ketara sekali jika dia sedang mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"_Bagaimana kabarmu?" _sapa Kyuhyun.

SeoJo duduk di sebelahnya. _"Kyunie.."_

"_Apa kau masih tidak bisa makan? Bagaimana kandunganmu?"_

"_Dia baik-baik saja dan aku sudah hampir bisa makan kembali. Kau? maafkan aku Kyuhyun" _ucap SeoJo sambil menunduk lesu, air matanya mulai kembali menggenang.

"_Maaf?"_

"_Maafkan aku karena aku yang memintanya pergi ke Yune untuk membawakan buah persik"_

"_Hei, jangan menangis lagi Hyun" _Kyuhyun mendekat dan mengusap air mata wanita itu. SeoJo tersenyum miris.

"_Aku benar-benar istri yang jahat Kyunie.. aku tidak sempat berkata apapun padanya, aku tidak sempat berkata yang terakhir kalinya kalau aku mencintainya."_

"_Tanpa kau bilang dia sudah tahu.. dia bisa merasakannya. Kau harus hidup lebih baik, jangan kembali ke Arch. Edd masih membutuhkanmu"_

"_Lalu kau?" _tanya SeoJo.

"_Aku sudah memiliki keputusan yang bulat"_ jawab Kyuhyun dengan mantap. SeoJo kemudian menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"_Baiklah, aku mendukungmu. Apapun keputusanmu, tapi kau yakin?"_

"_Tentu aku sangat yakin"_

"_Aku lega kalau begitu"_

Keduanya saling membalas senyum sebelum Kyuhyun memeluk SeoJo dengan erat. Keduanya tengah saling kehilangan, namun kerajaan seperti menganggap semua itu angin lalu, memang tidak dipungkiri bahwa Raja dan Ratu sudah memasuki usia senja tapi, bagi Kyuhyun tahta dan ahli waris bukanlah segalanya. Dia hanya ingin kebahagiaan atas orang-orang yang dia cintai.

.

.

.

Sungmin memutuskan untuk kembali ke Istana Jung ketika melihat SeoJo dan Kyuhyun sedang berbicara. Kyuhyun memeluk Seojo dan Sungmin tahu ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk cemburu. Ada banyak hal yang tiba-tiba saja mengalir dalam pikirannya.

"_Shendee Lee, Tamu anda sudah datang"_

"_Tamu?"_

"Sungmin!"

"Heechul? Ya Tuhan"

Keduanya sedikit berjalan cepat sebelum bertemu dan berpelukan erat. Sungmin begitu merindukan orang ini, kakaknya dan begitu tahu kalau Kyuhyun yang meminta Heechul untuk datang ke Istana. Sungmin bahkan tidak datang menghandiri pernikahan Heechul dengan Tuan Muda Han. Keduanya menikah saat Sungmin harus menjalankan Malam-Bulan-Penuhnya bersama Kyuhyun. Kini Heechul sudah resmi menjadi Shendee Kim. Sesuai kemauannya.

"Tuan Muda Tan, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik Sungmin. begitu pun dengan keluargaku. Kau? aku turut berduka cita"

"Terima kasih. Kau tampak lebih gemuk Heechul"

"Suamiku hanya menyuruhku memasak dan menunggunya pulang kerja lalu kita bercinta sampai aku kelelahan dan tertidur hanya seperti itu sepanjang hari"

Tuan Muda Tan hanya tersenyum jahil, berbeda dengan Sungmin yang mencubit lengan Heechul hingga kakaknya meringis sebal. "Untung aku tidak tinggal lagi bersama kalian. aku sudah muak dengan semua itu"

"Aku tidak perduli. Mana suamimu?"

Sungmin diam sesaat "Dia sedang keluar sebentar. Kurasa Kyuhyun butuh waktu tenangnya"

"Apa dia begitu terluka?" tanya Tuan Muda Tan

"Dia sangat terluka tapi dia harus menjadi yang terkuat di waktu yang bersamaan" kenang Sungmin sendu. Mengingat bagaimana suaminya begitu rapuh dan kuat di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau harus terus mendampinginnya Sungmin" tambah Heechul.

Sungmin tidak menjawab.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah tidur dengannya? Kalian bercinta? Apa dia berkata kalau dia mencintaimu? lalu kau? kau juga mencintainya?"

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Heechul benar-benar akan membobolnya dengan semua pertanyaan. Mereka kini sedang bicara di dalam kamar sementara Tuan Muda Tan sedang beristirahat di kamar tamu. Kyuhyun belum kembali.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali aku mengangkang untuknya, aku juga tidak tahu sudah berapa kali aku menyebutkan soal cinta padanya Heechul"

"Wow! Kutebak kalian terlibat kisah yang rumit"

"Tidak juga. Mungkin awalnya iya, tapi aku kemudian yakin dia hanya mencintaiku" jawab Sungmin lagi. kali ini dia sungguh percaya diri.

"Aku selalu membayangkan Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pangeran, dan dia sedang bercinta denganmu. Sungmin yang aneh, kekanakan dan penuh dunia dongeng. Ah aku lupa soal komedi putarmu itu"

Sungmin tidak menanggapi dengan serius, dia tertawa pelan. "Dia tidak buruk"

"Hei, jangan menipu dirimu sendiri. Kau begitu jatuh padanya" goda Heechul. Sungmin terdiam. dia duduk di tepian ranjangnya. Berhenti sebentar dari aktivitasnya.

"Lalu siapa yang tidak akan jatuh padanya?"

"Tidak tahu, lalu apa masalahnya sekarang?

"Dia akan diangkat menjadi Pangeran Mahkota"

"Lalu?"

"Tentu dia harus mempunyai keturunan dan kalau bisa yang tidak melampaui umur dari anak Shendee SeoJo terlalu jauh. Dia harus secepatnya.."

"Memiliki selir?" potong Heechul.

"Mungkin.."

Heechul duduk mendekat lalu mengelus kepala Sungmin "Lalu kau sudah memiliki rencana terburukmu?"

"Sudah Heechul, hanya saja.."

"Hanya saja?" tanya Heechul tidak mengerti

"Hanya saja aku takut Kyuhyun tidak akan kembali padaku."

"Aku sudah berkata padamu Sungmin, aku tahu Kyuhyun bukan lelaki pengecut dan dia akan mempertahankanmu"

Sungmin menggeser posisinya menghadap Heechul , menggenggam tangan kakaknya dengan erat "Kau harus membantuku Chullie"

"Aku selalu ada untukmu Sungmin. kau adikku, ambilah jalan yang tidak hanya membuat Kyuhyun bahagia tapi juga dirimu"

Heehcul memeluk adiknya dengan erat tepat saat Kyuhyun datang dan melihat mereka berdua. Pangeran Muda itu menunduk memberi salam.

"Wah! Kau sangat tampan jika sedang di rumahmu sendiri" ledek Heechul. Kyuhyun tertawa ringan. Mendekat ke arah Sungmin lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Kapan kau datang?"

"Beberapa jam yang lalu. Ah Kyuhyun, aku turut berduka cita.."

Kyuhyun tersenyum "Terima kasih. Makan malam akan siap Sayang. aku tunggu kau di bawah. Nikmati waktu kalian"

Sungmin berdiri dan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang berjalan ke arah tempat pakaian. Melepas jasnya dan mencari pakaian yang lebih santai. "Kau tidak ke parlemen kan?"

Kyuhyun berbalik dan tersenyum seraya memeluk Sungmin dan melumat bibirnya "Aku hanya membaca buku di Istana Yang lalu bertemu SeoJo. Kau datang ke sana?"

"Tidak, baru saja akan datang lalu aku mendapat kabar kalau Heechul sudah tiba"

"kau harus menemaninya"

"Hmm, tapi aku juga ingin bersamamu"

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan lagi membawa Sungmin dalam pelukannya. "Aku akan selalu disampingmu sayang"

.

.

.

_Akan tiba saatnya dimana mereka akan menemuimu Shendee Lee karena bagaimanapun Edd memang membutuhkan keturunan untuk menjadi pewaris tahta. Apapun yang terjadi kurasa Raja Cho SeungHwa tidak akan melepaskan begitu saja tahtanya kepada orang lain selain anaknya sendiri. Kalau semua itu terjadi, semua keturunan keluarga Cho SeungHwa tidak akan lagi tinggal di Istana ini. mereka semua akan dipindahkan ke Puri Gaek. Tempat keluarga kerajaan yang tidak berada dalam keturunan satu garis lurus dan nantinya adik dari Cho SeungHwa yaitu Cho YoungMin akan keluar dari Puri Gaek lalu kembali ke istana. Lily benar-benar membutuhkan sosok Pangeran Kyuhyun, semua orang tahu itu. Shendee Lee.. lalu apa yang akan kau katakan nantinya?_

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. Hari ini dia sudah dipanggil oleh pihak parlemen. Kyuhyun sangat marah hari itu dan bersikeras menolak semua undangan parlemen untuk Sungmin. Namun, Sungmin mencoba untuk meyakinkan Kyuhyun kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

_Aku percaya pada keajaiban, karena itu aku percaya pada komedi putarku. Dia akan membawa pangeran yang sesungguhnya. _

_Tuan Yanjik, bantulah aku.._

Mereka berbicara banyak tentang ini itu dalam bahasa Lily, Sungmin tidak begitu mengerti dalam detailnya. Hanya saja dia begitu bisa menangkap pemikiran semua anggota parlemen yang terus mengatakan bahwa Edd benar-benar harus mempunyai keturunan baru untuk mengisi tahta nantinya. Sungmin benar-benar ingin mengutuk isi kepala semua anggota parlemen saat itu, tidak dipungkiri dia juga kecewa dengan sikap Keluarga Cho yang begitu saja setuju. Namun, Sungmin bisa melihat dari pancaran mata Ibu Suri. Nenek itu tidak menginginkan semua ini. Kyuhyun begitu menyayanginya dan Sungmin juga tahu Ibu Suri menaruh banyak kekaguman padanya.

Sesuatu memang harus terjadi untuk Edd dan Sungmin sudah siap akan semua itu hanya saja dia belum siap atas satu hal yang paling mendasari.

Kyuhyun.

"_Aku sudah mendengar semua kata-katamu. Aku akan menuruti semua kata-katamu dengan syarat kau juga harus menuruti semua mauku. Kyuhyun akan mempunyai selir dan dia hanya akan menikah dengan selir pilihanku, bukan hanya itu.. "_

"Shendee Lee? Jangan.. aku.."

Sungmin sudah berdiri di sana dengan tiga orang yang ada bersamanya. Shendee Lee Donghae, Shendee Lee Eunhyuk, dan Heechul. Sungmin memejamkan matanya perlahan.

_Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Kyuhyun. maafkan aku.._

Matanya nyalang, bergerak ke arah anggota keluarga Cho yang berada di sana selain Kyuhyun. Sungmin menatap Ibu Suri yang tersenyum lemah ke arahnya. Menatap Raja dan Ratu yang benar-benar berharap banyak padanya. Terakhir, Sungmin berjalan ke arah seseorang yang sedang tersenyum menguatkannya. Dia mendekat lalu berhenti dan dengan satu tarikan nafas dia mencabut jepit rambut milik SeoJo. satu tanda yang membuat semua orang tercengang.

"_Aku ingin kau menjadi selir untuk suamiku Cho Kyuhyun"_

.

.

.

"_Aku ingin pernikahan itu berlangsung setelah Shendee Seo melahirkan. Aku akan membawa anaknya dan mengurusnya di Arch. Aku ingin kembali ke Arch, kembalikan aku ke sana."_

BRAK!

Heechul bisa mendengar beberapa kali bunyi benda-benda yang ada di kamar utama Istana Jung terbentur ke dinding. Dia bisa merasakannya, Kyuhyun sudah berada di sana lebih dari dua jam dan tentu saja kini dia merasa seperti dikhianati. Sungmin tidak pernah mengatakan apapun mengenai semua rencananya bahkan dia baru mengatakan pada Heechul di pagi hari saat dia bangun tidur. Heechul sudah memutuskan untuk membantu Sungmin apapun yang terjadi. Maka dari itu kemarahan Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari banyaknya hal yang harus Sungmin tanggung atas keputusannya. Heechul memilih untuk kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya, dia tahu Sungmin akan menyelesaikan semua ini.

Keduanya hanya diam, bahkan Sungmin tidak berani untuk mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun. Sungmin melihat darah segar mengalir dari tangan Kyuhyun. Tidak puas dengan marahnya, Kyuhyun menghantamkan tangannya ke dinding. Sungmin menatap tetesan di tangan Kyuhyun sebelum dia memutuskan untuk mendekat dan mengikatkan sapu tangannya di tangan Kyuhyun agar darah itu tidak kembali mengalir. Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan mengusap pipi Kyuhyun.

"Hei, jangan melukai dirimu sendiri." Ucapnya amat lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang. "Kyuhyun, sangat egois jika aku menolaknya. Ayah, Ibu, Nenek, bahkan Kakakmu sangat mengharapkan kau menjadi penerus di Edd." kata Sungmin lagi masih dengan intonasi yang lembut.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Kyuhyun, aku tidak berharap kau akan mendiamkan aku seperti ini. setidaknya aku berfikir kau akan menamparku"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, ada banyak rasa menyerah yang menyatu dalam tatapannya "Kau bahkan tidak berkata apapun padaku Sungmin lalu kini kau memintaku untuk menamparmu? Kau bahkan sudah seperti tidak menganggapku sebagai suamimu lagi." ucap Kyuhyun pelan. Dia beranjak bangkit dan melepas sapu tangan Sungmin yang mengikat lukanya. Darah itu kembali menetes.

Sungmin menahan lengan Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun, dengarkan aku.. aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyetujui ini maka aku tidak bercerita padamu"

"Kalau begitu selesaikan dengan apa yang kau mau"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan lengan Sungmin, matanya menatap marah."Kyuhyun, Kumohon.. aku melakukan ini bukan hanya untukku. Aku ingin kau dan keluargamu bahagia. Semuanya tidak bisa berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang kau mau Kyuhyun, akan ada banyak orang yang terluka"

"Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa soal keluargaku Sungmin dan apa kau bilang? Bahagia? Mungkin kau sudah bahagia sekarang karena akhirnya kau bisa kembali ke kebunmu? Jadi itu yang selama ini ada dipikiranmu? Kau menggunakan kematian kakakku agar kau bisa pulang ke ladang anggurmu?"

Ada sebuah tamparan keras yang mendarat di pipi Kyuhyun. Tangan Sungmin bergetar karena Demi Tuhan Sungmin tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan mengucapkan kata-kata itu. "Aku juga terluka Kyuhyun, aku ingin kau bahagia" gumamnya pelan tanpa melihat Kyuhyun.

"Kau tahu benar aku hanya bahagia bersamamu"

"Kyuhyun."

"Pergilah.."

"Kyuhyun.."

"Pergilah kemanapun yang kau mau dan tidak perlu kembali."

Kyuhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin di dalam kamarnya. Dengan gontai entah kemana kaki itu membawanya pergi. Dia begitu amat membencinya karena semarah apapun dia saat ini, dia hanya menginginkan Sungmin yang bahkan kini sudah menghancurkan hatinya. Dia menaruh banyak harapan agar Sungmin juga menolak semua itu. dia sungguh berharap Sungmin tidak akan memilihkan selir untuknya, terlebih lagi..

Mengapa SeoJo?

.

.

.

Satu hari, dua hari, sampai lebih dari lima hari berikutnya Sungmin tidak bertemu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tahu kini Kyuhyun tinggal di Istana Han,namun entah di sebelah mana. Sungmin sudah berusaha mencari namun tidak pernah dia melihat Kyuhyun dimanapun semenjak malam mereka bertengkar hebat. Lusa dia akan pergi dari Istana bersama Heechul dan Tuan Muda Tan yang masih berada di Istana. Sesuai peraturan kerajaan, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa mengantar Sungmin pergi karena itu sama saja dengan Kyuhyun memulangkan Sungmin dan menceraikannya. Namun Sungmin berharap banyak Kyuhyun mau bertemu dengannya sekali saja sebelum dia pergi. Dia harus bertemu Kyuhyun. Sore ini Sungmin diminta datang untuk bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Cho Seunghwa dan Ratu Han JeongMin.

"_Kau baik-baik saja Sungmin?" _tanya Raja Cho SeungHwa, dari mimiknya Sungmin bisa melihat lelaki tua yang ada di depannya sungguh menyimpan banyak perasaan bersalah kepadanya. Sungmin menggangguk pelan.

"_Tentu, aku sedang bersiap untuk pulang bersama Heechul"_

_Ratu JeongMin menggengam jemari Sungmin dengan erat. Di wajahnya tampak banyak kecemasan. "Kau yakin tidak akan bertahan lebih lama?"_

"_Tidak,sesuai peraturan hanya ada satu pendamping Raja yang tinggal di istana. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi_." Jawab Sungmin mantap.. Kini Edd dan semua peraturannya seakan sudah mendarah daging dalam dirinya. Dia sudah menghapal semuanya.

"_Tapi ini semua menyakitimu, menyakiti Kyuhyun.."_

"_Aku tidak akan menampik Yang Mulia, aku pun tidak tahu apa yang tengah terjadi di Istana, birokrasi seperti apa yang tengah bermain di sini tapi melihatmu begitu marah pada Kyuhyun saat dia menolak, membuatku berfikir mungkin Yang Mulia memang membutuhkan Kyuhyun" _potong Sungmin dengan sopan. Yang Mulia Cho Seunghwa tersenyum sendu, bagaimana menantunya begitu baik dan mengerti atas apa yang terjadi di istana.

"_Sepertinya Pangeran Mahkota kyuhyun salah paham atas semua ini" _tambah Ratu JeongMin

"_Benar Ratu, Edd adalah salah satu bagian hidupku yang terindah bukan hanya karena ada Kyuhyun di dalamnya tapi karena aku juga bisa mempunyai keluarga di sini"_

"_Maafkan aku Sungmin, kami telah banyak melukaimu" _ucap Raja SeungHwa penuh sesal. Sungmin tersenyum lebar. Mengatakan apa yang ada di hatinya.

"_Aku percaya pada suamiku. Dia akan menjemputku kembali"_

"_Maksudmu Sungmin?" _tanya Ratu JeongMin tidak mengerti.

"_Aku percaya padanya"_

_._

_._

_._

"Besok aku akan pergi, jaga kandunganmu baik-baik. Kalau bisa kau harus merayu Kyuhyun untuk datang ke Arch, aku akan sangat merindukannya" ucap Sungmin dengan ramah. Setelah kembali dari ruangan Raja dan Ratu, Sungmin berpapasan dengan SeoJo dan mereka berbincang sebentar.

"Sungmin, mengapa kau melakukan ini? Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun sebelumnya tentang ini padaku" SeoJo terlihat frustasi dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis "Aku percaya padamu, aku sangat percaya padamu seperti aku percaya pada suamiku. Kau harus menghiburnya"

"Kami bahkan tidak saling mencintai Sungmin"

"Tapi Kyuhyun harus mempunyai anak kandung dengan siapapun itu dan aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerima wanita lain selain kau"

"Lalu apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai istri kedua Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun hanya mencintaimu bahkan dia sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi"

"Kau berhak membuatnya mencintaimu lagi karena kau yang akan mengurusnya"

"Sungmin aku tidak mengerti.." gumam SeoJo pelan.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu mengerti.."

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?"

Sungmin tidak menjawab. senyum manisnya terulas lagi "Kumohon bantulah aku kali ini"

.

.

Sungmin mencoba, sekali lagi mencoba agar dia bisa bertemu Kyuhyun karena esok hari dia akan pergi meninggalkan Istana. Upacara penobatan Kyuhyun sebagai Pangeran Mahkota baik pernikahannya dengan selir SeoJo akan berlangsung setelah SeoJo melahirkan. Semua itu tertulis di dalam peraturan Dinasti Gikwang, mengenai Sungmin yang akan pergi dari istana secepat ini semua adalah keputusannya.

"_Yang Mulia sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, silahkan Shendee Lee masuk."_

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Beliau diminta Yang Mulia Raja untuk menyelesaikan beberapa urusan dan meminta Shendee Lee untuk datang melihatnya diam-diam"_

Sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi berterima kasih kepada dua orang lelaki ini. Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka adalah pengawal, translator, sekaligus teman terbaik yang pernah Sungmin miliki. Perlahan Sungmin masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Kyuhyun, menemukan satu sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Membaca berbagai dokumen kerajaan yang lumayan banyak bertumpuk.

"Kyuhyun.."

Dia berhenti bergerak. Mungkin memang Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin di depannya. Sungmin mencoba mendekat meski Kyuhyun tidak merespon apapun.

"Kyuhyun, aku ingin bicara padamu sebentar saja"

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun menutup lembaran dokumennya. Mata itu tidak menatapnya. "Katakanlah.."

"Emm.. besok aku akan pergi dari istana"

"Lalu?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin, hatinya berteriak kesakitan karena Sungmin benar-benar akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku ingin mengucapkan sampai jumpa padamu"

"Baiklah kau sudah mengatakannya"

Hening.

Sungmin sempat berfikir Kyuhyun akan mengerti semua tentang keputusannya. Kalau dengan begini sama saja Kyuhyun akan menceraikannya. Akhirnya ada satu, dua bahkan lebih air matanya yang menunduk dalam agar Kyuhyun tidak melihat tangisannya. "Kyuhyun, aku merindukanmu.. aku akan merindukanmu. Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun. terima kasih aku.."

GREP!

"Kau pikir aku tidak merindukanmu bodoh? mengapa kau menyiksaku begini Sungmin? aku tidak mencintai wanita lain, aku tidak akan bisa bercinta dengan orang lain dan mempunyai anak selain denganmu."

"Aku tahu Kyuhyun, aku tahu.."

"Lalu mengapa masih meninggalkan aku? kau pikir dari Arch ke Edd itu dekat?"

"Ini untuk kebaikan semuanya"

"Persetan dengan semua itu Sungmin"

Kyuhyun melepaskan dekapannya. Mengusap air mata Sungmin "Bagaimana aku bisa hidup tanpamu Min?" ucapnya tersiksa.

"Kau bisa datang kapanpun kau mau ke Arch, aku akan menunggumu pulang"

"Aku akan membawamu kembali ke sini"

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Aku tahu kau percaya padaku Kyuhyun"

"Ya sekalipun aku tidak mengerti semua rencanamu, Aku mencintaimu Min.."

Mereka menutupnya dengan begitu indah. Rasa sakit yang menyayat atas pertengkaran dan perpisahan yang akan terjadi dihapuskan dengan lumatan lembut sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menggunakan kamar istirahat di ruang kerjanya sebagai tempat mereka bergelung dalam satu hingga banyak penyatuan.

.

.

.

**2 Bulan Kemudian..**

**Arch Monarchy**

Sungmin berlarian kecil, menyusuri kebun anggur yang begitu luas. Shendee Tan tampaknya sudah memperluas perkebunan mereka. Sungmin tahu benar suara itu, suara yang begitu indah yang dia tunggu selama seminggu ini. Sungmin bahkan sudah bisa merasakan wangi yang begitu berbeda, yang begitu dia rindukan.

"Kyuhyuuuun!"

Pemuda yang menatapnya tersenyum lebar, sedikit merentangkan tangannya menunggu dia berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Aku merindukanmu"

"Aku juga merindukanmu Sayang" tambah Kyuhyun sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Apa kau mengajak SeoJo?"

"Tentu, dia sedang ingin makan anggur. Ah, kau tampak lebih kurus dan menghitam. Apa kau selalu bekerja di ladang? Kemana Eunhyuk dan Donghae? Kupikir dia masih mengingat pesanku untuk tidak membiarkanmu.."

Sungmin menarik Kyuhyun ke dalam ciuman panjangnya. Mengalungkan tangannya dengan erat ke tengkuk Kyuhyun, menghabiskan waktu untuk membuat rasa rindu yang dia tahan selama dua minggu ini terbalaskan.

"Emmh.." desah Sungmin tidak sadar ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengambil alih semua tarian lidah mereka. menyusuri isi mulut Sungmin hingga keduanya saling melenguh.

"Rupanya kau sudah datang! Aku akan melaporkan tingkah istrimu yang melewati batas Kyuhyun! Hei, berhenti berciuman! Dengarkan aku!"

Kyuhyun tertawa seraya melepas ciumannya "Apa dia tidak berhenti naik komedi putar?"

"Itu akan menjadi masalah besar mulai sekarang ini" ucap Heechul kesal. Sungmin berdeham lembut.

"Kyuhyun, kita harus bicara"

Mereka berkumpul di ruang keluarga, SeoJo sedang bermain dengan dua anak yang telah Heechul dan Tuan Muda Tan adopsi dan kini mereka berdua tinggal bersama Heechul seperti anak mereka sendiri, Heechul merawatnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk juga duduk di sana, membawa beberapa buku tebal. Sungmin berada dalam pangkuan Kyuhyun, memeluk suaminya dengan mesra.

"Kyuhyun, aku sudah memeriksa semua berulang kali. Aku juga sudah memastikan kalau tidak ada yang salah dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang tapi..."

"Tapi? Ada apa Heechul?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Biar Donghae yang menjelaskannya"

Donghae berdeham kecil sebelum melanjutkan kata-kata Heechul. "Yang Mulia, kurasa Shendee Lee sedang mengandung"

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**8 Tahun Kemudian..**

Angin musim gugur adalah yang terbaik di Edd. Daun-daun yang tertiup angin begitu indah seperti membuang semua selebaran cerita kehidupan yang telah usang kemudian digantikan oleh daun muda baru di musim semi, seperti lambang kelahiran baru.

Pegawai kerajaan beberapa sudah mulai bekerja, sekalipun keluarga inti kerajaan belum sepenuhnya bangun dari tidur mereka atau mungkin belum tidur sama sekali.

"Ahh—Kyuhyunn..."

"Minh—.."

"Kyuhyunhh.. Sandeul akan datang.. Kyuhyunn.. Ahh"

Dua lelaki itu kemudian menyelesaikan pagi mereka lebih cepat dari biasanya saat mendengar teriakan kecil yang berada di luar kamar mereka. Kyuhyun mempercepat gerakannya di pusat Sungmin hingga mereka sampai lebih cepat namun tetap sempurna untuk percintaan dini hari mereka.

"_Yang Mulia, Sandeul.."_

"_Dadda! Momma"_

Sungmin baru saja melepas semua cairannya, menerima Kyuhyun yang mengisi pusatnya dengan hangat, tersenyum lemah seraya melumat bibir suaminya dengan mesra.

"Selamat pagi Sayang, terima kasih untuk sarapan pagiku"

"Kyuhyun, lepaskan sekarang. Sandeul akan mengamuk sebentar lagi"

Kyuhyun berdecak sebal "Kau terlalu memanjakannya"

"Lalu kau sangat tidak pantas cemburu padanya. Kita sudah berjanji untuk mengajaknya pergi hari ini"

"Aku mengerti. Aku hanya ingin berlama-lama di dalammu Min. Kau begitu hangat"

Sungmin merasakan wajahnya mendadak panas apalagi ketika Kyuhyun menyesapkan bibirnya ke dalam leher Sungmin yang sudah penuh kemerahan.

"Kyuhyunn..." desah Sungmin

"Sebentar lagi Min.."

DAR! DAR!

"_MOM! DAD!"_

Keduanya tertawa sebelum sibuk saling melepaskan tautan tubuh dan mencari piyama yang sudah berserakan entah dimana.

.

.

.

Delapan tahun ini sudah banyak terjadi perubahan. Kyuhyun yang kini menjadi seorang Raja dari Edd. Yang Mulia Cho Kyuhyun yang memiliki satu istri Lee Sungmin. sama persis dengan apa yang diceritakan pada Dinasti yang bernama Yanjik akan selamanya menjadi istri dari Raja Gikwang. Pemuda itu bisa mengandung anak dari Raja Gikwang setelah memisahkan diri dari Edd. Pemuda itu difitnah telah membunuh Pangeran Mahkota hingga diusir dari Edd namun dengan banyaknya kepercayaan, dia membuat satu keajaiban yang kemudian merubah semuanya.

Sama seperti Sungmin, dia memilih Dongeng Raja Gikwang sebagai pedomannya beberapa tahun yang lalu. sungmin tahu kematian Cho Yonghwa sudah direkayasa oleh Parlemen yang mendukung Raja Cho YoungMin untuk kembali memegang kekuasaan. Cho Seunghwa benar-benar hanya bisa mengandalkan Cho Kyuhyun putra selanjutnya yang ternyata menolak. Sungmin mengerti semua cerita ini dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk, maka itu dia berani mengambil resiko untuk menuntaskan semua masalah yang ada.

Sungmin mempertaruhkan semua posisinya di Edd, dia bahkan tidak tahu apakah keajaiban yang didapat oleh Tuan Yanjik akan juga didapatkannya. Sungmin hanya ingin membantu Raja Cho Seunghwa untuk tetap mempertahankan keluarganya di Istana. Maka itu dia memilih untuk pergi dan meminta SeoJo untuk menjadi selir bagi Kyuhyun, satu keputusan yang tidak sama sekali parlemen sangka karena mereka akan menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan seorang wanita berkelas guru atau dokter yang masih dalam satu fraksi pendukung YoungMin. Mereka akan menjodohkan Kyuhyun dengan orang lain agar bisa mempengaruhi kerajaan dan perlahan membawa YoungMin masuk kembali.

Sungmin tahu, Kyuhyun tidak sebodoh itu untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi di keluarganya bahkan Kyuhyun adalah orang yang pertama kali menyadari adanya pemberontakan di dalam parlemen yang berujung pada kematian sang kakak. Sungmin menceritakan semua rencananya di malam sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Edd, berpesan pada Kyuhyun untuk menemukan semua kebenaran.

Kini delapan tahun sudah semuanya berlalu. Kyuhyun-nya kini sudah menjadi Raja yang arif bijaksana dan begitu menyayangi semua bangsa Lily yang ada.

"_Sandeul hati-hati"_ Sungmin melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sandeul yang begitu antusias berlari menuju seseorang.

"_Shendee Hyeon-Ah! Cepat! komedi putarnya akan segera bergerak!"_

Sungmin tersenyum ke arah SeoJo, dia membawa putrinya bermain bersama Sandeul hari ini. Kyuhyun yang memintanya untuk ikut dalam piknik kecil mereka. SeoJo tetap tinggal di istana, setelah mendengar kehamilan Sungmin, tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah jadi menikahi SeoJo. SeoJo masih menjadi anggota istana, dia adalah seorang menantu yang tidak akan keluar dari Edd.

Delapan tahun, Kyuhyun sudah banyak mengubah adat istiadat yang menurutnya konyol. mengganti isi parlemen dengan fraksi yang bersih dan yang begitu mengemban kepercayaannya. Serta keluarga YoungMin, semuanya sudah dipindahkan ke Arch dengan kasta Shenbang yang melekat pada diri mereka.

.

.

.

Sungmin tersenyum menatap Sandeul yang kini tertidur dalam gendongan Kyuhyun. Sepulang mengantar SeoJo ke Istana nya, Sungmin mengajak Kyuhyun berjalan kaki sampai di Istana Jung. Kyuhyun menggenggam erat jemari Sungmin.

"Hei Sungmin, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"Sesuatu?"

"Hmm bahkan setelah aku menjadi Raja menggantikan ayahku kau belum juga menceritakannya. Bagaimana kau bisa hamil?"

Sungmin tertawa pelan "Bagaimana aku bisa hamil?"

"Hmm"

"Tuan Yanjik datang ke dalam mimpiku saat kita berada di Yune. Malam saat kau mengatakan kalau kau cinta padaku. dia berpesan padaku untuk mengambil beberapa tanah Yune dan menguburnya di Arch, di dekat Sungai Hong lalu berdoa setiap hari di kuil yang tidak jauh dari rumah Tuan Muda Tan"

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, awalnya aku tidak mengerti apa maksud mimpi itu hingga saat kita kembali ke istana tentunya"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti "Apa kau ingin kembali ke Yune lagi? aku akan mengambilkan tanahnya"

Sungmin mencubit Kyuhyun dengan gemas. "Karena aku sudah memberitahumu rahasianya, kurasa itu tidak akan berhasil"

"Aku adalah seorang Raja, aku bisa menghamilimu lagi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan yakin.

"Aku tidak mau Kyuhyun, aku tidak ingin Sandeul menjadi korban selanjutnya. Cukup kau yang merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang adik yang selalu mengalah untuk kakaknya, aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi pada Sandeul" gumam Sungmin sendu.

Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi untuk menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin dengan sayang. "Terima kasih Sungmin. aku sangat mencintaimu"

Sungmin tersenyum dan menjawab dengan ciuman lembutnya.

_Tuan Yanjik adalah salah satu titisan dewa kepercayaan Yune. Raja Gikwang baru mengetahui semua itu setelah Tuan Yanjik mengandung anak mereka. Maka itu, banyak dari warga Lily percaya Tuan Yanjik akan tetap mendengar semua doa-doa mereka yang mengharapkan keajaiban, bahkan jika beruntung, Tuan Yanjik akan datang ke dalam mimpimu dan memberikanmu sebuah wejangan. _

Selamat untukmu Lee Sungmin.

.

.

.

_And we'll never be royals  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of luxe just ain't for us.  
We crave a different kind of buzz._

_We're bigger than we ever dreamed,  
And I'm in love with being queen._

_Let me live that fantasy._

-Lorde, Royals-

.

.

**-The End-**

.

.

Bersyukur sekali akhirnya setelah dua hari uring-uringan sama lappy komidi puternya selesai juga kkkk.

Aku mau berterima kasih banyak atas semua review dan komentarnya. Benar-benar pengen cepet bikin ini selesai dan membenahi ff yang lainnya. FF ini dibuat sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Billy yang ternyata ga cukup dibuat twoshoot. Duh blame my fantasy.

Semoga akhir chapter ini menjawab semua tebakan teman-teman yang tenryata benar kkk. Sudah lama saya tidak mengetik kata 'The End' lagi. entah kenapa jadi pengen cepet-cepet kelarin yang lain.

Sudah ya cuap-cuapnya, sekali lagi terima kasih atas dukungannya.

Kim Kyuna,

LOVE!


End file.
